Vampire Prince
by kyuubi108
Summary: Au: Sasuke the prince of vampires need a mate. Someone to grace his presence every day and night. Will he find it in a certain pink haired beauty? Or will he be alone forever?
1. A vistor at night

**This is my first shot at Romace. So if it's real good I'll continue it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A visitor at night

A lone figure sat on a roof looking at the moon. He let out a small sigh, "Will I ever find her? My soul mate." He got up and was just about to jump to the next building when he started feeling weak. 'Tch. Guess it's time to feed.' He looked down and saw a child. He seemed deep in thought.

'I am in the mood for a child.' He smirked as the wind blew through his black cloak. He stealthy crept up on the boy. "Hey kid. Why are you here late at night?" Sasuke asked. The boy shocked that someone crept up on him so skillfully shyly answered, "I-I was just thinking." Sasuke nodded at his small reply. 'Enjoy these last seconds kid. They will be your last.' The boy looked at the cloaked figure.

"Hey mister…why are you outside this late?" Sasuke smirked. "No reason." The boy looked up to ask another question, but he saw the strangest thing. A pair of white gleaming fangs. The boy felt cold fear race up his spine. He got up and tried to escape but it was futile. One of Sasuke hands gripped the boy's neck in a death lock; cutting off his air supply. The boy kicked and punched, but to no avail. His fate was sealed.

A pain that numbed the boy's mind raced through his body. The boy slowly gave up and closed his eyes, never to open them again. Sasuke chuckled darkly as he licked up the last drops of blood from the boy's neck. 'Such delicious blood. I wish I had a mate to share it with.' Sasuke let out a sigh. He looked up at the dark starry sky and made a silent vow. 'I will find her. My mate for life. I Sasuke Uchiha, the prince of vampires never go back on his word.' In a blink of an eye he vanished.

* * *

BBBBRRRHHIINNGGGG. A tired hand sluggishly hit the sleep button on the alarm clock. The bed creaked and groaned as Sakura slowly got out of her bed and put on her pink bunny slippers. She let out a yawn as she made her way to the kitchen. She got a cup and poured herself some orange juice. Then lazily sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "There's nothing on but news." Sakura mumbled to herself. She watched the stupid box (that what she calls) for a couple of minutes until a interesting story caught her attention. 

"A 9 year old boy named Suzuki Yamanto got killed yesterday. Police found the body drained of blood and two holes in his neck. Who could have done this act of vampirism? A physco or a wanna be vampire. The mystery continues." Sakura shook her head in disgust. 'People these days are crazy' Sakura got dressed in a pink shirt that said punk princess and black pants. She walked out the door and left her apartment. 'Time for some food shopping.' Sakura hummed a song, unaware of crimson eyes watching her every movement. Those eyes belonged to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

'Now who's is this beautiful women I see.' Sasuke thought as he watched from the shadows. 'Such elegance is rarely seen these days.' He jumped into the shadowy branches of a tree. Sasuke felt a pleasant feeling in his chest. Something that told him she was special. 'Is it her?! My soul mate?!' Sasuke felt excitement course through his veins. He has not felt like this in a long time.

'I should visit my soon to be bride.' He thought as he watched Sakura leave the super market…with a blond haired teen. 'Who is he' Sasuke thought. He heard laughter come from them. 'They seem to like each other a lot…' In a blink of an eye his anger flared up as he watched the teen put a hand on his soon to be mate shoulder. 'How dare he touch what is soon to be mine?!' If looks could kill the teen would have died 12 times. Sasuke who was clearly frustrated sat down, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He concentrated on his hearing until he could hear anything in a mile radius. 'Sakura…so that's your name. Very fitting indeed. And your so called friend is named Naruto. I've heard that name before.' Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked. "Today will be a fine day…indeed. For you and me Sakura."

* * *

Thanks for helping me carry my bags Naruto." Sakura said with a bright smile on her face. "No problem Sakura-Chan. I'll see you at school Monday." Naruto gave her foxish grin and left her apartment. Sakura locked the door and proceeded to put the groceries away. Once she was done Sakura flopped on the couch and dialed Ino's number. 

"Hey Ino-pig."

"Hi forehead girl." Sakura fumed at her greeting.

"Did you hear the news?!" Sakura asked.

"You mean the one about the little boy?"

"Yeah."

Ino paused for a second, "I feel bad for that little boy. He never got to experience life to its fullest."

"I agree…" Sakura voice dropped down to a mere whisper. "To be honest, I'm scared." Sakura heard Ino give a small chuckle. "Don't be afraid. If someone tries. To kill you I will bust out a can of whip ass on them. And besides you're a strong girl." Sakura felt comforted by Ino's humorous words. "Thanks Ino." "Your welcome. Now I have to go. Toodles." Sakura put the phone on the receiver and laid down on the couch. 'I guess I'll take a nap.' Sakura thought as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Sasuke stealthy entered Sakura's building without setting off the alarm. He expertly unlocked her door and quietly walked inside. He locked the door and walked to Sakura's sleeping form. When Sasuke laid eyes on her body he gasped. She was breath taking. Sasuke eyes hungrily scanned her body, memorizing every cure in detail. Her body made him want to take her right then and there, but he controlled himself…barely. His roaming eyes then lay upon her soft pink lips. Oh how he wanted to taste them. Sub consciously, he found himself stroking her soft creamy skin. 

"You are so pure and you don't even realize it." He purred. When Sakura heard his voice she unconsciously bared her neck towards him. Sasuke almost lost all control at the small movement. 'I have to keep in control.' He could literally smell the blood running through her veins. Sasuke quickly averted his eyes away from her neck to her pink locks. 'I just want a whiff of your scent.' He leaned closer to her hair. 'You smell like cherry blossoms and a hint of vanilla. Just how imagined you would smell.' He thought as he unconsciously nuzzled her hair. That was a fatal mistake, because Sakura woke up. "Who the hell are you?"

Sasuke smiled at her sudden outburst. "No need to shout." Sakura already did not like this guy. She hated the fact that he was calm and collected despite the situation. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked coolly, trying her best to mask her fear. Sasuke gave her his honest answer. "Why for you of course." Sakura was taken aback by his straight forward answer. Sakura looked at him in confusion and a bit of surprise. He grinned at puzzlement. He thought it was cute.

"I came to visit you…Sakura." Sakura was on verge to screaming for help. 'The only way he could possibly know my name is by him being a stalker.' Sakura thought as she slowly itched towards her kitchen. Sasuke eyed her with suspicion as well as amusement. 'What is my little cherry blossom up to?' Sakura felt around the counter to see if there was a knife anywhere. 'Got it!' Sakura thought as she grabbed the knife and hid it behind her back. Sasuke knew she had the knife behind her. He was not stupid. "Now Sakura… don't do anything you might…regret." He said with amusement.

Sasuke took only one step when Sakura stabbed him deeply in the chest, almost cutting an artery. Sakura ran into her room and locked door while Sasuke fell to the ground. Sasuke was surprised that she had the guts to stab him. 'Very daring and fierce…I like that.' He thought. With a grunt he pulled out the knife that was now coated with his blood and dropped it the floor with a cling. 'Now where are you my little flower?' Sasuke sniffed the air and followed her scent until he reached the door.

He twisted the knob until he heard a definite click. He opened the door and saw a cowering Sakura sitting in a corner. When Sakura heard the door open she ran towards the door in hopes that she can slip past him. But her hopes were in vain. Instead of slipping past him she ran into his chest. This gave him a chance to slip his arms around her body, so she could not escape.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…why would you do something so foolish. You tried to hurt me. No better yet try to kill me. That's what you intended to do, right Sakura?" He said in a mocking tone that really sounded lethal. Sakura was too scared to answer. Sasuke frowned at the lack of response. "Its simple question…dear." Sakura was still too scared to answer. "Whatever. You know I realized that you have yet to see my face."

Sakura realized he was right. She has not once seen his face. It was always shadowed. Sasuke led them to spot where moonlight shined through her window. Sakura looked upon his face and her breath got caught in her throat. He was young, no older than 18. He was handsome and very pale. Like hr have not been in the sun for long time. However his paleness gave him a eerie glow. His eyes were onyx colored and held depth within them, with s small hint of mischief

His hair was a blue blackish color that looked well kept. Basically he was very handsome. However there was one thing that stood out against his features. A pair of white gleaming fangs. "What are you?" She asked with a puzzled expression on her face. He leaned towards the shell of her ear and licked it (Which caused Sakura to unwilling moan.). "I am Sasuke Uchiha. A vampire." Sakura gasped in shock. "And you're my mate. My mate for life." Then in a quick movement he plunged his fangs deep into her milky skin.

* * *

**If you like the story review. I like reviews Alot. They encourge me. R&R**


	2. A long history lesson

Kyuubi108:"I am sorry this chapter came so late. You have to blame it on my sister. She deleted chapter 2 when I wrote it the first time. So I had to rewrite it."

Maxie:"It wasn't me! It was the squirrels. They did it!"

Kyuubi108:"Right...anyway thinks for the encourgement. It got me to write."

Maxie:-Puts on fake vampire teeth.- "Look I'am a vampire. I will suck your blood. Fear me."

Kyuubi108:"Ok...well I hope you like the chapter."

Maxie:"Blood. I will drink thee blood."

* * *

Chapter 2: A very long history lesson

Sakura gave a gasp of pain as she felt his fangs pierce her neck. It hurt like hell but strangely felt good. 'What the hell? I can't move. And why am I feeling so tired…'She thought before she fainted. Sasuke was astounded. Never in his lifetime have he drink such delicious blood. Her blood had a bad effect on him. It made him crave more. It was like an addicting drug that he couldn't get enough. It tasted like a cream. "Sakura your blood taste so good. It makes me crave you even more. It empowers me."

Sakura unconscious mind did not hear word he just said. Realizing she was asleep Sasuke stopped. He looked at her with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Soon Sakura…you'll be just like me. A vampire." He said as he kissed her head. Sasuke gently laid her on the bed and caressed her cheek in an affectionate. "Good night my cherry blossom." He quietly started to walk away, but gave one more look at peaceful body. 'It's very tempting to join you in bed, but I shall not...for now.' He walked into the living room and laid down on the coach. His eyes closed and he fell into a light slumber.

(Sunday in the morning.)

'Man what a strange dream. A man came into my house claming to be a vampire. Tch, whatever. Why do I feel like I've been bit on the neck?' Sakura thought as she rose from her bed. She sluggishly made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the light and began to brush her teeth, until she noticed a mark on her neck. She realized what it was immediately. 'Oh… hell no. You got to be kidding me. The dream was actually reality!Crap!'

Sakura gave a whimper of terror at the thought of being a vampire's bride. 'And if I' am correct marking me means he officially made me his mate!' Sakura whimpered even more at the thought. 'That also means I' am turning into a vampire. And I'll have to drink blood and kill people. What will my friends think?' Sakura slumped down to the floor and cried softly. 'My life is ruined. I always wanted to be a doctor, now I can't. All because I' am a vampires bride.' Sakura just started sobbing uncontrollably.

After awhile she got up and quietly walked downstairs. What she saw sleeping on the coach added more to her grief. It was her so called mate. Sakura just ignored his existence for now. She really did not want to wake him up. 'Maybe I should kill him. No that's not going to work. If that stab wound I gave him didn't work on him then what will?' Sakura quietly walked around the coach and made her way towards her kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out frozen waffles.

She popped them in the toaster and waited a couple of minutes until they were done. She put them on a plate and doused them with butter and syrup. She got a knife and fork and expertly cut her waffles. Sakura was about to eat the waffles but a movement from Sasuke stopped her. When the smell of waffles filled his nose he got up. "What are you eating?" He said eyeing the food with disgust.

"Waffles." She bluntly said. A frown spread across his face. "If you eat that you will puke. Your stomach does not except human food anymore." Sakura stubbornly ignored his warning and ate the piece of waffle. She immediately regretted it. Sakura rushed to the garbage and throw up in it. "I told you." Sakura glared at him disdainfully. "So want am I going to eat now?" "We do not eat we drink. We drink blood." Sasuke said with a hint of pride in his voice. Now it was Sakura turn to feel degusted. "I absolutely refuse to drink blood. I will not resort to vampirism to live." Sakura said angrily.

Sasuke frowned turned into a scowl. "Stop being foolish! You're a vampire now. You need blood to survive. If you don't you'll grow weak and shrivel up. Then you'll die! Dieing of starvation is miserable and painful process. So don't try it!" Sakura snapped right back at him. "I rather die than be a vampire." Sasuke heard her voice start to crack. "Sakura…" Sasuke said softly. And for second time this morning Sakura broke down in tears. "I don't want to be someone who survives on blood." Sasuke really did not know what to do at the moment. But a weird feeling told him to comfort her. So he slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"It will be okay Sakura." He said in a soothing voice. Sakura really did not want to be comforted by a vampire. Especially the one who turned her into a vampire. "No it won't." She said through her tears. Sasuke sighed and spoke in a calm voice. "If the fact that you will have to drink blood for a living is bothering you, you'll have to accept that. Blood isn't so bad you know. It's actually very tasteful. And like I said before if you don't drink you will grow weak and die."

Sakura knew he spoke the truth, but she didn't want to accept it. "Sasuke…I don't want kill innocent people." "You won't need to kill people …for now." Sasuke saw a faint flicker of hope in her eye. "Your fangs have not developed yet. So I will have to give you my blood to drink." All her hopes went down the drain. "You mine as well have some now. Or else your stomach will reject it later." Sakura being the stubborn person she was bluntly refused. "No." 'Never in my life have met someone so stubborn." Sasuke let go her waist and grabbed the knife he dropped yesterday. Sakura looked at the knife fearfully. 'Maybe he's going to kill me. Well if he is I have to say one thing. Sorry I set your kitchen on fire Tenten.'

Sakura watched as he held the knife to his wrist. 'Omg he going to cut of his hand.' Sasuke did not even flinch when he pressed the blade deep into his skin. He cut through flesh and muscle. Then he saw what exactly he was looking for. His vein. With a quick flick of the knife the vein was cut and blood was dripping out at a steady rate. "Sakura take a drink." He said as he held out his bleeding wrist towards her. Sakura stubbornly pushed his wrist away. She did not want it. Even if her stomach thought other wise.

"I refuse. You should know that by now." Sasuke was becoming desperate. "Sakura you must drink now! You're becoming weak." He said in a pleading tone. Sakura was shocked. Sasuke did not seem like the one to plead (and he's not.). 'Maybe I should drink…he seems really concerned.' She grabbed his wrist (avoiding the wound) and slowly leaned towards his wrist. Her mind was yelling no, but her new instincts were telling her to drink to her hearts content. She sighed and started sucking on his wrist. She groaned at the taste of his blood. I t was amazing. Utterly amazing. She wondered how something could taste so good.

She craved more of it. But she stopped herself from over drinking. She already had too much of a good thing. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a small smile on her face, as she wiped the remaining blood away from her lips. "Thanks Sasuke…I guess. Just because I drunk blood doesn't mean I like it." He gave her a knowing smirk. "I saw your expression. You loved it." Sakura was about to retort but a much unexpected pain shot through her body. She doubled over in pain. "Sakura! What's wrong!?" Sasuke asked with panic in his voice.

"It hurts…so much. What's wrong…with me?" She said faintly as she weakly grabbed his shirt. Sasuke wanted to answer that question himself. But then it hit him like ton of bricks. "The process of turning into a vampire is a painful ordeal." Sakura barely heard him. Her mind was going crazy. She couldn't focus. Sasuke felt the grip on his shirt start to weaken. 'Sakura…I'll never live your side.' He thought as he picked her up bridal style. Sasuke opened the door to her room and laid her gently on the bed. He pulled a chair to the side of bed and sat in it, his eyes never leaving her body.

(It's 2:00 p.m)

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he heard a very annoying sound, the phone. He answered the phone and he heard a very loud voice. "Hey Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke recognized the voice immediately. "This is not Sakura." Sasuke growled.

"Who is this?" Naruto demanded.

"Her mate. Or as you humans call it husband."

Naruto was taken aback. "First of all I' am not a human. I am a demon. And am I going assume you're a vampire."

Sasuke growled, "You're smart for a demon."

"I' am smarter than you _vampire_. So smarter than you that I should mate with Sakura." Naruto said in a teasing voice.

Sasuke voice dropped down to a deadly whisper. "Listen closely. Stay away from Sakura. If you don't I'll kill you. You have been warned_ demon_." Sasuke ended the phone call. 'I have a bed feeling that a lot of males want Sakura. Not all of them are human…" Sasuke thought as he treaded into her room. The sound of his footsteps caused Sakura to stir. She groaned for a bit but she went to normal for a couple of minutes. But she didn't stay that way. Sakura started sweating and shouting. Sasuke rushed to her side, and put a hand to her forehead. He immediately took his hand off her head.

'She's burning up and having a nightmare at the same time. Dammit.' Sasuke pressed two fingers on her head (even though it was burning him.) and sent some charka into her. The perspiration on her forehead stopped coming and she relaxed. "Wake up Sakura." Sakura sat up and looked around the room warily. "Where am I?" "In your room." Sakura looked at Sasuke who was staring at her intently. "What happened to me?" Sasuke looked at her guilty. "I forgot to mention that turning into a painful and pleasant ordeal. You will be bed ridden for either a few days or a few weeks. It goes either way."

Sakura went crazy. "What? I thought I already was a vampire."

"Right now your body is going through a change. Your bones are becoming thicker and harder. Your human cells in your body are being destroyed to make room for your vampire cells. Your senses are becoming sharper. Soon you'll be able to see in the dark. And the instincts of the vampire are replacing your human instincts."

"Oh…and what do you mean bed ridden for days or weeks? I can't stay in bed for weeks. I got places to go to." Sasuke just shrugged a reply.

"And what's pleasant about this ordeal?" Sasuke gave her a lustful look.

"That I will be there by your side making things _better_." 'Did he just give me that look?' Sakura thought as she glanced nervously at Sasuke. Sasuke looked away from her and just got lost in his thoughts. Sakura feeling kind of bored decided to start a conversation. The silence was also driving her crazy. "Sasuke…who are you really?" Sasuke looked at her seriously. "I am the prince of vampires. The heir to an ancient blood line."

Sakura was speechless. 'No wonder he's so prideful.' She thought. "I bet there's a long history lesson to go with your title. Explain." Sasuke sighed. 'I might be here for a long time.' He thought. "Long ago there was a war between vampires and demons. To see which was the dominant species."

"What did you use to fight?" Sakura asked curiously.

"We used weapons and ninja arts."

"Ninja?"

"Are way of life was based on the way of the ninja. So were the demons."

"So did you do cool ninja tricks?"

"There not tricks there called jutsu."

The wtf look came on Sakura face, "What are _jutsu's_?"

"I'll get into that later when your vampire. Now as I was saying the war started when the demon lord challenged our king to a simple sparring match. But it was a trap. The demon lord had a score of hidden elite ninja waiting to interfere with the battle. As soon as our king showed a small sign of weakness the ninja attacked and killed our king, Sarutobi. Since they killed our king my father; Fugaku Uchiha, took control of the village since he was next in line."

Sakura raised her hand to signify that she had a question, "Um… what is the demon lord's name?" A frown creased on Sasuke face, "Arashi, or the yondaime." "Oh ok…you can continue."

"My father ordered the vampires to attack the demons. This angered the demon lord and he insulted us. He called us inferior beings. These insults enraged us and fueled our power. Soon we won the war, but we have gotten into another war. This time with the humans. They wanted kill us because we are "dirty blood sucking animals" (Insert angry Sasuke). We did not stand a chance. The humans some how harnessed the sun's power. Due to are weakness of the sun two-thirds of are village died. Many of are clans were destroyed. Some survived. The ones that survived went into hiding or started to live amongst the humans. After that the humans forget about us and their power to use the sun. Now we walk the earth as the shadows of their past.

Sakura was in a daze. So much history in one day was crazy. Sakura looked at Sasuke who seemed to be lost in thought. "Hey Sasuke, was your clan killed in the war?" Sasuke stiffened at the question. "No."

"Oh so there still alive?"

"No. They were killed by my brother; the so called king of the vampires."

"Sorry I treaded into personal business." He nodded his head at her apology. Sakura eyes started to close as if she was under a spell. "Sakura I have to go feed so-Sakura? Are you listening?" Sasuke grinned at the sleeping girl. He quietly walked to the window and gave her a fleeting glance before he jumped out the window.

(6:30 p.m)

Sakura yawned as she groggily sat up. 'Where's is that evil bastard? Oh right he's out _feeding_.' Sakura face twisted up in semi-disgust. 'Well since I am alone…wait alone. I can totally like escape. Awesome.' But something deep inside of her wanted her to stay there and wait for him.

* * *

Kyuubi108:"I hate history. It's so long and boring."

Maxie:" Blood and nachos. Fear thee. Muhaahaa."

Kyuubi108:-Moves away from Maxie- "Stop that your scaring the readers."

Maxie"Beleave it."

Kyuubi108:" Hey you stole Naruto line."

Maxie: "Beleave it."

Kyuubi108:"That beleave it thing is kind of annoying. So stop it. Well anyway I hope you like the chapter. I'll try to update faster. So R&R.

Maxie:-Runs around the computer and starts saying "Beleave it."


	3. Flying in the night

Kyuubi108: Look I'am very sorry about the late update. A little person that I won't mention the name of decided to put a virus on the computer. She says it was the squirrels, but I think she just downloaded to much games.

Maxie: I'am really sorry. He would have put up the chapter much earlier.

Kyuubi108: To make up this very late update I will post the next chapter in a few days. I'll try to update once a week, or maybe twice.

Maxie: Sorry again!

Kyuubi: They get it! Now I noticed you guys had some questions. I'll answer two. There will most likely not be werewolfs.

Maxie: Nooo!

Kyuubi108: Second answer, I did not read protect her by aeris836. But I will if you want me to. Now for the other questions the story will answer them for you.

Maxie: Now on with the story. And Kyuubi108 does not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3: Flying in the night

Sakura was deeply confused. She really didn't understand why she wanted to stay. 'Maybe I should leave. But he only would find me. Plus I wouldn't get fair in this state.' She moaned in frustration. 'Ugh. I need something to take my frustration on.' She clumsily stepped out of bed and leaned on the wall. 'The evil basterd was not kidding when he said I'll be weak.' She took a step away from the wall in hopes that she can make it back to the wall. But she only succeeded in falling on her face. 'Curse you Sasuke and this ordeal.' Sakura took a deep breath and pathetically tried to get back on her feet. But it was useless. She sighed and put a hand on her head; but she immediately took it back. 'I' am freezing, but why am I sweating. Maybe I should lie down.' Sakura tried to get up once more but it only drained her energy. That caused her to fall unconscious.

* * *

Sasuke expertly jumped through the window and quickly closed it. He licked away the remaining blood that stained his lips. 'Time for Sakura to get her blood.' He grabbed a knife and quietly made his way to her room. He opened the door and saw a shocking sight. Sakura was collapsed on the floor breathing, and sweating profusely. He rushed to her side and brought Sakura to him in a warm embrace. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet words of apology and promises in her ear. Secretly he was trying to convince himself that she would be ok. 

"I' am so sorry…Sakura. I should have not left your side in this condition. That was very irresponsible of me. I promise it won't happen again. Sakura please give me some sign that you're conscious." Sakura gave him an amused grunt. 'She was awake this whole time.' He thought as a frown made its way on his face. "Why did you not answer me when I asked you?" Sakura removed herself from his embrace; it made her feel awkward. "Hearing your apology was amusing. And yet very sweet. I never knew you vampires were nice guys."

Sasuke only snorted at her statement. Vampires. Nice guys? What was she playing at? "Nice guys huh? Well I' am not such a nice guy. Matter of fact I' am so mean that I won't give you no blood." He said in a mocking voice. A look of horror flashed on Sakura face, "You wouldn't?"

"Test me." He said as a delightful smirked played across his face.

"Fine…vampires are not nice guys. And I' am sorry for not responding to you." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. By losing that little argument, Sakura's pride went down. He only chuckled to himself as he quickly cut his wrist. The blood dripped from his wrist and hit the floor; making a soft sound. Sakura nostrils picked up the scent of fresh drawn blood. Immediately her barely developed vampire instincts kicked in. _Blood! Fresh blood! Drink until your content! Drink now!_ 'Wow these instincts are intense. I'll ask Sasuke about them later.'

She grudgingly turned around and grabbed his wrist; avoiding making contact with the wound. She gave him a look and slowly began lapping up the blood. Savoring every drop that graced her tongue. She let the warm blood relinquish her annoying hunger pains. Sakura stopped drinking. She was greatly satisfied. "You seem to enjoy drinking blood. Actually you seem to want more of it every time you drink." He mused. "Hmph. A girl must survive." She yet again crossed her arms. He only snickered and proceeded to lick up the remaining blood from his wrist.

"Sasuke I want to leave my house. I 'am bored." He stopped only to look at her. A mischievous grin on his face. "Fine. But only at night." Sakura looked at him in amazement. She could have sworn he would say no. "I thought you said I had to stay in bed." Sasuke merely kept on grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I also said I would make things better."

Sakura tried hard not to smile. She was trying to not warm up to him. But she was failing quite badly. She knew she liked him, but her stubborn mind would not acknowledge it. Sakura looked out the window. She didn't notice that the sun was still out. Only when she heard a hissing sound did she realize her mistake. "My hand!" She yelled in pain. Sasuke hearing her wail of terror, quickly pulled her out the way of the sun's deadly gaze.

"Sakura are you okay? Are you in pain?" He asked, concerned for his mate's well being.

"I' am fine. But it still stings though."

"Her transformation is going more quickly than I expected. The rays of the sun should not affect her so early." He mumbled to himself. "Sakura do not ever get caught in the rays of the sun. You will burn very quickly." He said as he inspected the wound. He frowned and proceeded to wrap her hand with some spare bandages he had in his cloak. "It will only take a few hours to heal." Sakura sighed and went to her bed. She flopped on it and covered her face with the pillow. "Sasuke why am I tiered all the time?" Sasuke looked at her fondly. "The process of turning into a vampire is exhausting. Due to your body going through so many changes. So most time you will be in bed." Sakura groaned in annoyance and fell asleep.

* * *

"Sakura…wake up. It's night time." Sasuke said softly. Sakura lulled by his voice slowly got up out of her bed. "Hold on Sasuke let me get properly dressed." She was about to move towards her dresser but Sasuke grabbed her hand. "There's no need." Sakura huffed, "In cause you didn't notice but I' am only wearing a white t-shirt and pink pajama pants. (She changed her clothes but I forget to mention it.)" 

He snorted in amusement, "You won't be seen. I'll be carrying you while I fly." She looked at him sharply, trying to see if he was playing around. "Flying?" He looked at her scornfully. "No swimming. Of course flying. Vampires have wings." Sakura looked at her back as if expecting a pair of wings to sprout from her back. "Your wings will come in the last stages of the transformation." Sakura felt giddy at the thought of being able to fly. It was one of her fantasies when she was young girl. Now it would become reality.

"I just can't wait! To see how it feels to soar in the air!" Sakura ran around the room, acting like she could fly. 'Never have I seen someone with such energy. You're a very interesting mate…Sakura.' He thought as a very pooped out Sakura fell in his arms. "Sakura you must conserve your energy." She gave a short nod of agreement.

Sakura realized she was in his arms swiftly got out of his arms and leaned against the wall. She still felt kind of awkward in his arms. "Can we go now?" Sasuke sighed and immediately closed his eyes. Then a visible shudder went up his spine. He bent forward and two black wings sprouted from his back. Sasuke tested them by making them flap numerous times. Sakura had a bemused expression her face. His wings were big and looked powerful enough to knock out a full grown human in one blow. Sasuke who loved the expression on her face gave a playful smirk.

"It's not nice to stare." He said. Sakura shook her head and placed a finger on one of his wing membranes. Sakura could feel the blood pulsing through them. She unconsciously began to stroke his wings; causing a small moan to be heard from Sasuke. "Will my wings be like yours?"

"The female's wings have feathers. There not leather like a male's. Since female's have feathers it requires a lot more flapping. The reason is air easily can slip through the feathers. Less air more flapping. However males do not need to flap as much due our leather wings." Sasuke explained as he opened the window and stepped on the fire escape. He walked to the roof, with Sakura not far behind.

"Sakura I' am going to carry you bridal style. Ok?" Sakura yelped a reply as she felt herself being picked up. She hastily grabbed his neck so she can hold on to something. She knew very well Sasuke would never let her go. Sasuke flapped his wings and very soon he was soaring in the sky. Sakura gazed down and was awestruck by how beautiful the city looked at night. She saw cars stuck in traffic and only laughed to herself at how fortunate she was. She soon would not need to drive again.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who had a peaceful expression on his face. He looked truly at peace in the sky. Sakura looked at the stars that seemed so close to her that she could pluck one out of the sky. She kept on staring at them wondering how such a thing can shine so brightly in the darkness. Sasuke looked at Sakura, smiling at her joyous expression, "You like it here. Up in the sky." She nodded. "Me to. When I' am up here I can always find my inner peace." He said softly.

"Just to get away from my problems." Sakura could only nod her head in agreement. The sky is good place to get away from it all. Sakura noticed a slight change in direction. They were heading towards…

'The park…my favorite place.' She thought dreamily. Sasuke beat faster as he tried to slow down to land under a big cherry blossom tree. His feet touched the ground and his wings stopped flapping almost instantly. Sasuke let Sakura down and folded his wings. Sakura let go his neck and sat against the bottom of the tree, while cursing herself for not wearing anything on her feet. Sasuke followed suit and sat next to her.

"What a beautiful full moon tonight." Sakura said as she gazed at the moon. Sasuke looked at her with obvious desire in his eyes. "Yes it is beautiful…but you hold more beauty." Sakura turned away from him, not wanting him to see her reddening cheeks. He chuckled at her shyness and took off his cloak, leaving him only in a black shirt. He wrapped it around her so she would not get cold. "Thank you." She said as she snuggled into the warmth of the cloak. Her gaze left Sasuke and shifted back at the moon.

Sasuke still looked at her. Her body was like a magnet to his eyes. He could never take his eyes off of her for very long. He could not help it. Sakura was like an ethereal being sent from the heavens. Her lips were also a magnet for his eyes. Oh how badly he wanted to taste them. 'Sakura…I just want to taste your lips. Just once.' He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He tilted her head up to meet his eyes. There eyes locked, not moving from each other gazes.

He got much closer to her face until there breath mingled with each other. "Sasuke…what are you doing?" She said questioningly. "Expressing my love to you." He said as he closed the space between them. Her eyes widened in shock but she felt herself relax and lean into the kiss. Sasuke grinned against her lips. He could go much farther with the kiss. He so wanted to but held back. He did not want to scare her. Sasuke felt his inner vampire stir. _Take her now. Have a night of wild hot passion._ _I know you want to hear her scream your name in ecstasy. _

He ignored his inner vampire and slowly broke away from the kiss. "You liked it?" He asked. Her blush answered for him. 'My first kiss…it was pleasant.' Sakura leaned on his shoulder. She was tired and needed to sleep. Sasuke who somewhat content with the gazed at her lovingly. 'I haven't cared about someone like this in a long time. You may not notice it but I think I may have fallen in love with you.' Sasuke thought as he held Sakura protectively.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to her room and treaded inside quietly, so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping mate that lay in his arms. He gently laid her on the bed and turned to walk away but Sakura grabbed his hand firmly. "Sasuke stay. It's cold tonight." Sasuke was quite surprised but he did as she wished. He discarded his cloak and boots and slowly got in to the bed with her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. The heat from his body drowned Sakura in his warmth. She got even closer and put her head under his chin. 

"Thank you and goodnight." She mumbled as she let sleep take over her. He looked at her affectionately. "Goodnight my love." Then he slowly fell into a very light slumber.

Sakura woke up due to her hunger pains. They seemed to come frequently now. 'I hate this.' She thought as she heard a TV. 'But my TV is off…unless it's the TV next door. But that's impossible.' Then it hit her. She finally got her supernatural hearing. 'Yes. I' am one step closer to finishing this ordeal. Thank god.' She pried Sasuke arms from around her waist. She quietly got some clothes and crept into the bathroom to do her daily routine. Brush your teeth, take a shower, and do her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed something out of place. She had fangs.

* * *

Kyuubi108: As you can see Sakura is warming up to Sasuke pretty fast.

Maxie: Yeah. But Sasuke already likes her.

Kyuubi108: He can't help it. She's a walking magnet.

Maxie: Whatever. Will see you in the next chapter. Which will be out very soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Arguments and rules

Kyuubi108: "I'am sorry I did not update for a long time. School has been down right annoying. I barely have any time to myself. But school has now cooled down quite a bit. So um more updates. I hope that makes you forgive me."

Maxie:"It's ok. Just update faster or else."

Kyuubi108: -Sighs- "Well thats good."

Maxie:"Anyway this chapter will be a bit angsty I think..."

Kyuubi108:"Don't say anything. Your telling the story."

Maxie:"Whatever. Kyuubi108 does not own Naruto."

* * *

Chapter 4: Arguments and rules

'OMG! Fangs!' Sakura mentally began yelling and screaming in her head for at least 20 minutes. She tried to calm down but every time she did the word fangs would pop in her mind, causing more mental screams. Sakura yet again looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that her fangs made her stand out more. A bit too much. "Ok I have to not show my fangs. So that means no grinning, no smiling, no smirking, no laughing, and no screaming." She muttered to herself while pacing around the bathroom anxiously. "However, I' am pretty sure Sasuke would notice if I try to hide them. And he'll probably lecture me about not hiding my fangs and all that nonsense. What am I going to do?" Sakura sighed and pondered this for a minute.

'_Maybe you should wear a mask.'_ A voice said in her head. Sakura got up and grabbed the closet thing to her, which was a toothbrush and looked around the room for the person who spoke. _'Your not really bright are you?' _The voice said again. This time it seemed to mock her. "Where are you? Come out and fight me coward." Sakura said nervously. A loud taunting laugh went through her head. _'I would gladly come and kick your ass, but I don't fancy fighting myself.' _Sakura dropped the toothbrush and groaned. First she got fangs. Now an annoying voice decides to make it self known. "Who are you?" Sakura asked.

An angry snort came from the voice. _'I am you. Well the tougher and smarter side of you.'_ "Tough? I' am already tough." Sakura said as she made a pathetic attempt to show off her muscles. _'Wow…you are pathetic.' _Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. "Well since you're here, what should I call you?" _'I prefer to be called inner Sakura.'_ Sakura mentally sighed. Now the voice wants to be called Sakura. "So…um Sakura what are you?" Inner Sakura huffed. '_I' am what the vampire's call "the inner vampire." All vampire's have this.'_ "So basically you're my other?" Inner Sakura nodded.

Sakura did a sarcastic cheer. She was really happy that she had to share her mind. NOT!! In fact she was boiling mad. _'I still think you should wear a mask.'_ Inner Sakura said.

* * *

Something was wrong and out of place. The warmth he had early was gone, leaving him cold and alone. 'I' am missing something. I' am missing…Sakura!' Sasuke hastily leapt out of bed and scanned the room for his mate. But there was no sign of her. 'Where are you Sakura?' He thought as concern swept through him. But it soon disappeared when he heard the sound of the TV being turned on. He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around him.

He walked into the living room and saw Sakura watching TV. "Good morning Sasuke." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Her voice sounded a bit muffled. "Sakura what's wrong with your voice?" He asked. "I caught a cold." She quickly replied. Sasuke snorted. "You caught a cold in the summer. Highly impossible."

"I have a bad immune system."

"Right. Sakura turn around."

"Why?"

"I want to see your face." Sakura slowly turned around. Sasuke eyebrow twitched at what he saw. She had a white cat mask on. "Sakura take off the mask." Sasuke said. His patience was wearing thin. Sakura growled but she took off the mask anyway. "Why were you wearing a mask? There's nothing wrong with your face." He said with confusion in his voice. Sakura bared her fangs. Sasuke eyes widened in shock. "Your fangs they came. That must mean your hearing has improved to that of a vampire correct?" Sakura nodded. 'You are changing fast Sakura. Very fast…'

"I have a question. Do I have to hunt now since I got my fangs?" Sasuke gave her an amused look. "No. You can hunt when you're a full vampire." Sakura gave a silent cheer as she made her way towards the phone. She grabbed the phone and was about to dial Naruto's number when Sasuke snatched the phone away, looking very angry. "Who are you calling?" He asked suspiciously. Sakura snatched the phone right back from him. "Naruto." Sasuke stiffened and looked at her seriously. "Sakura…stay away from him. He's not a human or a vampire." Sakura gave him the look that said what-the-fuck-are- you-talking-about.

"Sakura he's a demon." Sakura laughed at him like he said the funniest thing in the world. "You're kidding right? Naruto a demon? Those two words can never be used in a sentence." Sasuke expression never changed, even though her laughter was like music to his ears. "Sakura, I' am dead serious. He's a demon." Sakura immediately stopped laughing. She knew every time he got that face he was serious. 'No…Naruto a demon? That's just impossible. Naruto the blond blue eyed idiot who has been my friend since 3rd grade. It's just not possible.' Sakura felt like she wanted to cry but she couldn't.

Sasuke looked at her face with pity and guilt. He knew it was his fault for all her grief. He could have never told her about Naruto but that would only make things harder than it is. _'Plus you're a very selfish person. You hate sharing things that's yours. Am I right?'_ His inner self said darkly. Sasuke just ignored the voice like he always does. But secretly he agreed with his inner demon.

"Look Sakura, I' am sorry. He's a demon and you're a vampire. You know we don't get along. So stay away from him. He might try to claim you." Sakura gave him a questioning glare. "I thought you already marked me as yours."

"I did. It's just that the mark on your neck has to stay there for a week to be permanent. If someone else happens to lay a claim on you before the mark becomes permanent I can't lay another claim on you again." Sakura gave him a heated look. "So just because of a war and this marking thing, I can not see my best friend?" Sasuke nodded. For once in the short span that she know him she looked at him with hatred. A hatred that could burn a hole in a wall. "What a load of bull! I really don't care what you say! I' am going to be friends with Naruto! Whether you like it or not! Goodbye Sasuke!" Sakura glared at him one more time before she walked out the door.

Sasuke have never felt this hurt and alone since his clan died. Her words stung like a million white hot knifes being driven in his skin. Sasuke sighed softly. He always seemed to screw up. "I better go find her."

* * *

"I swear I' am going to freaking purify him with some holy water when I get back." She murmured as she knocked on the door to the Hyuga mansion. A young maid answered the door. "Hello Sakura. Nice to see. Would you like to see Hinata-sama?" Sakura nodded politely. The maid beckoned Sakura to follow her up a giant staircase. 'This place never seizes to amaze me.' Sakura thought as she looked at the glistening chandeliers and the beautiful statues.

'But it does need to add more colors than white.' Sakura was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize Hinata was right in front of her. Gazing curiously at her with those white eyes. "Um…S-Sakura a-are you t-there?" She said in her bubbly voice. Sakura head snapped its intention to the shy girl. "Huh? Oh Hinata I didn't see you? I was kind of uh…spaced out." She said sheepishly. Hinata muttered an "ok" and she lead them into her room. Sakura gaped at the size of Hinata's room. It was huge! It made her room look like a closet.

"U-Um Sakura w-would y-you like to watch TV?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded curtly. Hinata turned on the plasma screen TV as they sat on the bean bags. Sakura looked at the TV trying to get lost in it. The silence was nerve racking and awkward to her. Hinata noticing Sakura unusual behavior, tried to find out what's the matter. "S-Sakura i-is something t-the m-matter? Y-your not a-acting l-like yourself.

Sakura expression turned dead serious. "This may sound personal, but are you a vampire?" Hinata face grew paler than it usually was. "Um uh w-w-well…y-you see u-um…" Hinata stuttered continuously. "Hinata you can trust me." Sakura said honestly. Hinata looked at Sakura uncertainly. If she told Sakura she could get in big trouble by her family and the other vampires. It was a law to keep there existence hidden to the humans. They did not want another vampire human war to start again.

"S-Sakura can y-you keep this s-secret? If you c-cant I-I'll be breaking b-big r-rules." Sakura nodded solemnly. "My f-family i-is a-ancient v-vampire c-clan. We were o-one of t-the many f-few c-clans that survived t-the war." Hinata said as she nervously twiddled her thumbs. "No wonder you go to night school. Che. Good thing I go to night school also." Hinata gave her a questioning look. There most be another reason why Sakura goes to night school. Besides the fact that all her friends goes there. Sakura smirked slightly. "Well you see…I just recently turned into a vampire. Well technically I' am a half vampire."

Hinata looked at Sakura with surprise and shock on her face. It's not everyday that one of your friends turn into a vampire. Hinata nervously looked at her fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "T-This may s-seem a b-bit personally but who a-are you m-mating with? O-Or who t-turned y-you i-into one of us?" Sakura mouth formed into a deep frown. She really did not want to speak his name at the moment. But she will do so because her friend has a right to know.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She said hissed. The name felt like poison on her tongue. Hinata almost fainted from shock. She was mating with Sasuke Uchiha. The Sasuke Uchiha! The vampire prince! That's a shocker. "You're m-mating w-with t-the p-prince?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Sakura crossed her arms angrily. She really did not want to talk about this right now. "Yeah…but he's not all that great." Hinata once again found her eyes looking at her fingers. "But y-your l-lucky. J-Just because y-your mating w-with him m-means that y-you're a-are a p-princess."

Sakura was so anger at Sasuke that she barely heard Hinata. "He's a real jerk you know. Jerk can't even explain what he is. He's a cold hearted basterd that's really selfish." Sakura shouted. Hinata flinched. It was treason to insult the prince that way. If she wasn't his mate she would be put to death by a stake in her heart. "U-Um S-Sakura you s-shouldn't say that. I-Insulting h-him like that i-is an automatic d-death s-sentence."

Sakura was about to retort but a certain Hyuuga decided to walk in. "Hinata is right Sakura. You should not insult him like that. After all he is the prince." Neji said. Sakura snorted in disagreement. "But I' am right! He won't let me see Naruto." As soon as Naruto name was spoken Neji's face twisted in disgust and Hinata face turned a deep red. "As you know Naruto's a demon and he might try to remark you. I can tell he feels a deep attraction towards you." Neji said distastefully.

There they go again with telling her what to do. Why can't they understand that she can't be told what to do? She is not bound to there stupid rules or laws. For she was also a half human. Humans could care less about vampire rule. _'Do you forget Sakura? That you turn more vampire than human each passing second. So technically you are bound by our rules.'_ Inner Sakura said. 'But as long as human blood runs through my veins I will never be truly vampire. So there rules mean nothing to me.' Sakura stated.

'…_You have much to learn about your new life style Sakura. Vampires are honorably beings. We respect discipline, strength, wisdom, and courage. We look down upon sloth, greed, gluttony, and treachery. You have none of the traits that we approve of. Until you gain these requirements for being a true vampire I will never truly respect you.' _Once inner Sakura was done she did not say anything else. Sakura was left speechless. Inner Sakura was totally correct. She did need to learn that she was in fact more vampire than human.

During her whole talk with inner Sakura she did not realize that she was being stared at immensely. "A-Are y-you there Sakura?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked at Neji and Hinata dully. "Yeah I 'am here. But I think I shall be leaving now. I owe someone an apology. And he really deserves it." Sakura waved goodbye and left. Neji smirked. He had totally figured out what just occurred just now. "Sakura had a talk with her inner. And it looks like whatever was said got through to her." Hinata merely nodded. Neji sighed tiredly. "Sakura you have a long way to go."

* * *

Kyuubi108:"Poor Sasuke. His feelings got hurt."

Maxie:"He'll live...I think."

Kyuubi108:" I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be up sooner."


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiveness

Kyuubi108:"Omg. I have been a very bad author. I left for like a month. And the worst part is I left you guys with a cliff hanger."

Maxie: "Tell them why you didn't update faster."

Kyuubi108: "You guys must understand that I have been struggling to regain my interest for this story. And when I did I began to write the rest of the story in a book rather than typing the new chapter."

Maxie: "And."

Kyuubi108: "And I'am really lazy."

Maxie: "So my brother is truly sorry. Please forgive my bro for being the lazy bum he is."

* * *

Chapter 5: Forgiveness

Sakura quietly walked into her apartment. It was very dark. 'Where's Sasuke?' She thought as she hung up her coat. As if answering her question there was a loud flapping sound coming from outside on her fire escape. 'I should let him in.' Sakura opened the window and Sasuke came in. He looked awfully tired and blood stained his shirt. "Sakura where were you?" He asked concerned. "At Hinata house." Sasuke let out a mental sigh of relief. He thought she was at Naruto's house. Sasuke slowly retracted his wings right back into his back.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled. Sasuke heard her but he refused to look at her. He was still hurt by her words from earlier. "Sasuke!" Sakura said more sternly. She demanded his attention and she will receive it. The only sign that showed Sasuke was listening was his ears perked up. "What…" He growled. Sakura sighed loudly and put her hands on her hips. Her pride did not agree what she was about to do. "Sorry." She mumbled. Sasuke turned around and looked directly into her eyes. Trying to see if she really meant it.

"I' am not lying if you're thinking that." Sakura walked up to him and gave him a hug. She felt the muscles in his body tense up from her touch. "Sasuke I am truly sorry. I've been acting like a jerk lately. But I was so mad when you said I couldn't be friends with Naruto. I hope you understand Sasuke." She apologized as she burrowed her face into his blood soaked shirt. Sasuke muscled relaxed and he wrapped his hands around her lithe figure. He was happy that she mustered up some courage and apologized. But he really didn't believe she meant it.

"I forgive you…I guess." He said slowly. Sakura looked at him angrily. She goes and apologize and he guesses he forgives her. Doesn't he know that this small simple apology hit her pride roughly? She pulled away from him and turned around, arms crossed. "I hate you. Do you know that?" She hissed at him. Sasuke sighed softly. She was so complicated at times. He wrapped his arms around her pulled her close to his chest. "I love you. Do you know that?" He whispered into her ear.

Sakura felt her body go limp. Love? Know one has uttered those words since she was a mere child. When her parents were still alive. But what was she talking about? She did hear those words from her best friend Naruto all the time. But when he said it he always meant that he cared for her a lot, right? Or did he mean the other meaning? Sakura merely stood there, limply in Sasuke's arms, listening to the eternal pounding of his heart. All these questions would be the death of her.

'_I think there's more meaning to Naruto's words when he says he love you all the time. Don't you think?' _Inner Sakura suggested. 'That's impossible. Naruto's like a brother to me. He couldn't love me in that **way!**' Sakura quickly said. _'Anything's possible.' _She was right. Anything could be possible. But Naruto actually liking her is just weird. He's only like a brother to her.

Sasuke was finding her silence nerve wracking. He was about to take it as rejection. 'Why isn't she answering? Does she find me not suitable to be her mate? Does she think I can't provide for her?' Sasuke eyes narrowed at his thoughts. Did she truly find him not worthy of her? If she did he will have to change that won't he. "Sakura…do you find me unworthy for you?" He asked. He tightened his hold on her possessively

Sakura could hear almost anger in his voice. But why? _'Male vampires will get anger when they can't get the mates they want. So he's taking your silence as a sign of rejection.' _'But I' am not rejecting him.' Sakura said. _'Tell him that yourself. He's beginning to get mad. Very mad…'_ Inner Sakura was quiet after she finished what she had to say. Sakura looked at up at him slowly. "Sasuke I do find you worthy. I was just thinking about certain someone."

Sasuke held back a growl of jealously. There was know doubt that this certain someone was the blonde haired demon that he already hated. "I see…" He let go her and looked out the window. He suddenly had an urge to take flight into the sky. After all the sun was beginning to set. Sasuke pulled back his sleeve to look at a long scar that he got while he was looking for Sakura. A small hiss of pain made it's way out of Sasuke's mouth as the scar seemed to glow a faint red color. He had been cut by a demons blade. There weapons always had that affect on vampires.

Sakura being the highly curious person she was decided to go look at the thing that occupied Sasuke's attention. She flinched at the sight of the scar. It really looked painful. Sasuke noticed her staring and quickly covered it back up again. "How did you get that scar?" She asked.

"I fought a demon and got cut by his blade before I killed him." He answered.

"Why where you fighting a demon?"

"Because it was necessary."

"Why was it necessary?"

"Because he was trespassing on vampire territory."

"Why was he trespassing?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Sakura why are you asking so many questions?

"I' am curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions."

"Why?"

"You're annoying."

"Why where you flying when the sun was still up?"

"I was looking for the annoying person that is my mate."

"Why?"

"Because I…"

"Because what?"

"Because…I-I"

"Well?"

"Dammit Sakura! Because I was worried and I missed you. Happy now?"

Sakura looked at him surprised. He was worried for her. Better yet he missed her. He truly cared for her huh? She was unused to someone caring for her so much, other than Naruto of course. Her friends cared for her but they had there on lives to worry about and futures to intend to. "Sasuke why…why do you care about me so much?" She demanded. Sasuke looked at her sharply before he answered her question. "Aren't mates supposed to care for each other?" Sakura stared deep and hard at him. She wanted more answers.

"What else?"

"Because I love you."

"Besides that?"

" …" Her questions where leading to topic he didn't want to talk about right now.

"Sasuke answer me!" She yelled.

"I don't have to!" He snapped back at her and turned his back towards her.

"Sasuke. Answers!" Sasuke turned around sharply, eyes flickering from onyx to crimson. "Who are you to tell me what to do? Tell me!" Sasuke shouted, finally losing control of his temper. Sakura stood there, scared, shocked, and angry. Who know Sasuke had a temper like that? "I-I-" Sasuke eyes which were now fully crimson with three black shapes swirling in there depths, halted her speech. Sakura could only guess this was the bloodline limit he talked about. And my god did he look intimidating.

"…" Sasuke eyes switched back to it's usually onyx. He really didn't mean to scare with his Sharingan. He sighed in irritation. How could he let his temper best him like that? _'Why wont you just have sex.'_ Inner Sasuke suggested. 'Why won't you just shut up?' Sasuke snapped back. Inner Sasuke let out an amused chuckle. Sasuke sighed again and gave Sakura an apologetic look. "You must understand Sakura. I went through the pain of losing something very dear to me."

Sakura's fear was replaced with a look of curiosity. "What did you lose?"

"My clan…"

"Sasuke…I didn't know." _'See. You shouldn't have been pressuring him for answers. He clearly didn't want to talk about this. Way to go for being the curios demanding jerk you are.'_ Inner Sakura said accusingly. Sakura mentally flinched at her other's words. As usually they were harsh and right as always. "And I don't want to lose you also…" He added. Sakura yet again found herself hugging him. Weird isn't it? "Sasuke…I truly do apologize. I have been really ungrateful lately haven't I?" She said honestly. Sasuke smirked and nodded. Sakura smiled lightly. "Do you forgive me?" Sasuke smirk grew wider. "Yes Sakura I forgive you. But you must do something for me." Sakura's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "What is that?" "This." Sasuke caught her lips in a deep chaste kiss. Sakura's eyes closed completely as she found herself lulled by the sweetness of there kiss. She wondered how she always felt like this when they kissed. Sasuke unwillingly parted from her lips. They couldn't stay like that forever. Even though he wouldn't mind.

"I love you… Sakura."

"And I you Sasuke." She may not have noticed it but she was falling for him just like how he fell for her.

* * *

Kyuubi108: "Hoped you enjoyed it. You reviewers really deserved it."

Maxie: "Now bro you must catch up on stories you've been reading. And you got email to read."

Kyuubi108: "True. So expect a chapter soon. Trust me. I've got my interest back so expect updates quicker."

Maxie: "So bye."


	6. Chapter 6:A unwanted discovery

Kyuubi108: "You guys are probably thinking like 'WTF this guy finally updated'. Yeah...my computer is still suffering from its 'problem'. The only reason I can update is by writng on my cousins computer. So expect me to update when I come here."

Maxie:-In a corner watching Bleach- "OMG Ichigo! He's so awesome."

Kyuubi108:-rolls eyes- "Anyway please enjoy this friggin late update, ok?"

* * *

Chapter 6: A unwanted discovery

Sakura gazed deeply into the pair of onyx eyes that hypnotized her the first time she met Sasuke. He did have beautiful eyes. "Sakura why are you staring at me like that?" Sasuke asked with a smug expression on his face. He already knew the answer. Sakura snorted defiantly. "Staring? I wasn't staring. You must be imagining things." She looked away from his face and took interest in his shirt. She finally noticed how he smelt. "Sasuke you smell like blood."

"I went out hunting after I took care of the demon."

"But why did you have to make a mess of things?"

"There were more humans than usual. They were all clustered together. And I couldn't help myself. It is a shame that I had to enjoy that feast all by myself." Sasuke said contently. Sakura grimaced. The thought of slaughtering humans like that was inhumane to here. But she forgot that her mate was not at all human. Sasuke looked at Sakura confused. Didn't she find the idea of killing humans for there delicious blood pleasing? 'I forgot. She's not fully vampire. Don't worry Sakura. Soon I and you shall hunt together.' The thought was most pleasing to him.

"Sakura soon you will find the idea very exciting." He pulled her closer and buried his head into her neck, taking a whiff of her intoxicating scent. If Sasuke saw her face he would see disgust and sorrow on it. She felt disgust because soon she would be just like him. A bloodthirsty supernatural being. _'Vampires are not always bloodthirsty._' Inner Sakura said. 'But Sasuke didn't have to kill all those humans. He only needs one human to satisfy his hunger.' There was silence for a few minutes and inner Sakura spoke once more.

'_Vampires cannot help themselves you must understand that. It's like saying you want seconds on your favorite food.' _'It's not like that. He's actually killing someone because he's acting greedy.' Sakura heard a sigh from her other. _'You'll understand when you experience it first hand.' _Sakura wanted to say something back but inner Sakura withdrew their mental connection. 'I swear I will not be greedy. I'll only take what I need.' She vowed. A small part of her told her she would not keep that vow. But she pushed it away. Sakura eyes wandered to the clock and she gasped at what she saw.

It was 6:00 p.m. Night school was about to start in 30 minutes. Sakura made an attempt to escape Sasuke's hold on her but of course it was in vain. "What's the rush?" He mumbled against her neck. "I need to get ready for school." She yet again attempted to escape but that time was also a failure. "School? What's that?" He asked. Sakura burst out laughing. What person doesn't know what school is? Sasuke eyebrow twitched. He hated being laughed at. Second he was serious, what the hell is school? "I' am serious. What is this school you talk about?" He growled.

Sakura stopped laughing as soon she sensed the seriousness in his voice. He really didn't know what school was. "School is where you learn things and make friends." Friends? Friends meant Sakura friends. Sakura friends mean Naruto. Hell no! "Sakura I' am going with you." Sakura eyebrow rose annoyance. If he comes, there goes her last ounce of freedom. "Uh no."

"No is not an option."

"Yes it is in my case."

"Sakura I' am going and that's that. Ok?"

"Hell no!" She pushed away from him and went into her room to get dress. "Sakura I' am still going." He shouted. Jesus! He needs to give her a break. "Sasuke if you come I swear to god I' am going to ignore you for eternity. And eternity is a very long time." Sasuke blinked quite a few times. Would she really go through with that? Hn. Will just have to see about that won't he? Sasuke walked quietly to the couch and sat there. When she leaves he would follow her and she wouldn't know.

Sakura stepped out her room dressed in her school uniform. It consisted of a green skirt with a short-sleeved-white shirt. Her hair was in a bun that was held up by chopsticks. Sasuke eyes widened slightly. He would definably have to go with her. Her look would bring unwanted attention to her body. "You know it's rude to stare at people?" Sakura said with a smug expression on her face. A rather ignorant "Hn" was heard from him. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "Stay here. I repeat, stay her!" Sasuke gave her a bored look and closed his eyes. She closed the door and left. 'She left without even saying goodbye. Her rudeness shall not go unpunished.' Sasuke smirked as he thought of a suitable 'punishment' for his mate. He got up and opened the window while taking out his wings. 'I' am coming with you Sakura, whether you like it or not.' He flapped his wings; trying to get out the painful cramps. He grunted and took flight into the sky; ignoring the discomfort he received from the setting sun. Even if it was setting it still bothered him.

* * *

Sakura's newly improved hearing picked up the sound of wing beats from far away. If she was correct it sounded like bat wings. 'Wait a minute…there's no bats in this area.' A nagging feeling told her it was probably Sasuke but she pushed it away. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura instantly froze. She knew that voice. It belonged to her hyperactive best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. She nervously turned around to meet the bright-blue eyes of her friend. "Hey Naruto…" 

Naruto only smiled as they began walking to school. "Sakura you okay? You look a little pale. Are you sick?" He asked concerned. Sakura gave him a fake smile; making sure not to show her fangs. That might cause problems. "I just got a small cold. No need to worry yourself Naruto." She lied. She felt a painful twinge in the pit of her stomach. She'd never lied to him before and it was painful.

Naruto looked at her even more concerned. "You caught a cold in the middle of…summer?" Sakura gave a small nod. "You must have a pretty bad immune system Sakura-chan." Sakura frowned at his assumption. She had an excellent immune system. She rarely got sick. _'You know vampires are immune to most diseases, infections, and sicknesses?' _One of Sakura's eyebrows rose in interest. _'To tell you the truth I don't know much about why we are. When you get the chance, go to the library in your friend Hinata mansion. I' am pretty sure that you can find a book about the vampire anatomy.'_ Sakura put that on her to do list. She would definably look that up later.

"Um Sakura-chan…" Naruto nervously began. "I was wondering if you allow me to take you out for some ramen later on." Sakura smiled kindly. "You mean like a date." Naruto twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Well if you put it that way, yeah." Sakura didn't have the heart to tell him no. She would have said yes but a certain vampire would kill her blond haired friend. Then scold her which she would totally ignore because she would sulk and cry over her friend's death. And to finish it off she would shun that certain vampire.

"Sorry Naruto but I can't. But I would be willing to go tomorrow. Ok?" Naruto nodded sadly. She could sense he was depressed deeply. Great she screwed up. She always found herself doing that. She sighed and gave Naruto a warm hug. Naruto grinned brightly and hugged her back. "Naruto your kind of killing me here." Sakura said faintly as all the air was slowly being squeezed out of her. Naruto hastily let go of her and smiled sheepishly. Naruto would always be Naruto.

'_WAIT A GOD DARN MINUTE! I JUST REALIZED YOU'RE WITH A FREAKIN DEMON! FILTH! MAY THINE DEMON BE CONDEMNED!'_ Inner Sakura screamed furiously; causing her counterpart to grip her head in agony.

'What do you…ugh…mean?' She whispered. Sakura was unaware of the concerned yet confused stare she was receiving from her companion.

'_YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I MEAN! HE IS FILTH! A SIN! HE SHALL NOT TOUCH THEE WITH SINFUL HANDS!'_

Sakura eyes flickered; the world was shifting out of control, her blond friend supported her as she lost balance. Everything was out of wack.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? You don't look so well."

"I' am fine…Naruto." Sakura smiled reassuringly at him to relax his nerves. It seemed to work…just a little.

'Naruto isn't filth. Please calm down ok? You're hurting me.' Inner Sakura relaxed slightly.

'_You deserved that pain. You are just as guilty as him. Sharing friendly gestures with a demon is not prohibited. Such an act is shameful._' Inner Sakura continued. _'Make sure it doesn't happen again. Understand? If it does, I'll take control and kill him myself.' _Sakura blinked in confusion. What did she mean by "Take control". Could she do that? The thought alone sent a tremor of fear through her body. The thought of losing control of her body sounded quite scary. Inner Sakura personality seemed somewhat violent.

"Sakura-chan, do you feel better now?" Naruto asked out of pure concern for his pink-haired friend.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied softly. Her vision quickly returned to normal as she gently pushed herself away from Naruto supporting frame. She no choice but to do that; even though she enjoyed the warmth that radiated of his body. She did not want to suffer from an "Inner Sakura attack" as she now called it. Once was enough for her.

Sakura, however, wasn't aware of the hurt Naruto was feeling at the moment. Why had she pushed away from him, even if it was a gentle move? She once never had rejected his help; even if small and insignificant. It felt like-to him of course-that she was withdrawing herself from him and it hurt like hell.

Naruto clutched his hand over the place where his hurting heart was beating. It hurt…a lot. The only reason why it hurt so much was because of one thing.

He loved her and not in the friend type way. More of the "I want you to be mine forever and ever" type way.

Sakura was too sad to notice the even more saddening gesture made by her friend. Lying to her friend, suffering from brain attacks by an evil other, and a troublesome, stalking mate was finally taking its toll on her. It was all too much from her.

"Sakura-chan…where here." He said ever so softly, almost sadly. Sakura snapped out of her troubling thoughts and became aware of her surroundings.

The school was a gigantic campus with a whole bunch of people attending to their on business or either chatting among friends. To put it bluntly, they were really loud. Sakura had to refrain from covering her ears. She had to act to normal. Human ears weren't as sensitive as vampire ears.

"So, Sakura-chan I guess I'll so you later then, right?" He asked.

Sakura grinned, unaware of the unintentional problems she had just caused. "Yep."

Naruto stared very hard at her. Is she…baring her fangs?! Wait a minute, what fangs?! She isn't supposed to have fangs?! That must mean she is a vampire. She sure wasn't a demon. Those fangs belonged to a vampire only.

Naruto mentally howled as the demon inside raged blindly. This was too much for him. He was supposed to be the one to mark her and make her a demon. But he was too late. He missed his chance.

'Calm down. I can still remark her. She can still be mine.' This thought relaxed him and his demon side. She can still be his. But a very interesting question made itself known. Who the hell marked her in the first place? When he finds this basterd, he'll make sure to _kill_ him in the most _inhumane_ way.

"So…I'll see you later, 'K?" Sakura tilted her head a bit, looking at him happily. Naruto nodded robotically and left, making his way through the endless mass of students to reach his friends.

"Wow, never seen Naruto look like that." Tenten said, as she seemingly appeared out of thin air.

Usually, Tenten creeping up on her would startle the hell out of her. But, it hadn't. She heard her coming; thanks to her improved hearing.

Said person was a little bit disappointed by her friend's reaction. It was like she heard her or sensed her. Oh well.

"Yea', I know…" Sakura couldn't help but worry over her best friend.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at what he saw ten minutes ago. His mate, Sakura, had just made him so proud. She had-without realizing it-had rejected the blond demon. If she hadn't done that, he would have killed Naruto on the spot for touching her. Even if the touches were friendly and didn't mean anything. He didn't care. He wouldn't touch her. God help him if he did. 

He sighed contently, "Oh my dear lovely Sakura, you just keep making me happier and happier." He laughed darkly, "And Naruto, you couldn't have her even if you tried. She is mine and mine alone. And I don't like sharing." Sasuke wings flapped nosily as they ached to be rid of these painful craps. Today was proceeding quite smoothly and he was in quite the mood.

* * *

Kyuubi108: "Hope you guys enjoyed it. And thank you for not truly giving up on me. I am forever grateful." 

Maxie: -Randomly screams Ichigo name.-

Kyuubi108: "Weirdo. Until next time."


	7. Chapter 7: A vampire at school

Kyuubi108: "I have nothing to say except enjoy."

Maxie: -Watching Bleach-

* * *

Chapter 7: A vampire at school

Sakura was face down against her desk, hands clapped hard over sensitive ears. God! Can the classroom get any louder? It was like murder to her poor ears. It seemed that everyone the classroom had to _shout_ when they spoke. If she was still human this would have been quite tolerably, but she wasn't and it made her want to be a human.

"Hey bill-board brow!" Shouted Ino rather loudly.

"Ugh…" Groaned Sakura as the ringing welcome of Ino daily greeting graced her bleeding ears (not literally).

"What kind of reply is that? And here I give you an enthusiastic welcome, blah…" The rest of here ranting sounded like that to Sakura as she moaned quietly, cursing her ears while she was at it. As much as she liked her improved hearing, it was annoying at this moment.

'_Why don't you stuff cotton balls in your ears? That's_ _a good idea.'_ Inner Sakura suggested, the sneer in her voice apparent.

'I' am not in the mood right now.' Hissed Sakura mentally as her face showed her frustration. Inner Sakura let out a mocking laugh that bled her amusement.

'_Do I care?'_

'Obviously not.' Replied Sakura.

"Class." Iruka said. The students did not even look up or acknowledged him. "Class!" He said a little sterner. The noise ceased at once. "Thank you, now today we have a new student. Please give your undivided attention to Uchiha Sasuke."

That utterance of that troublesome name made her pick up her head in pure disbelief. Hell no! It can't be! She specifically told him to stay at her house. And yet there he was. Perfect posture, handsome looks that could kill, midnight black eyes that put darkness to shame, and of course, his signature trademark smirk. May the lord strike her with lightening, because heaven was sounding pretty nice right now?

"Mr. Uchiha, do you care to inform us about yourself?" Asked Iruka.

"Please, just call me Sasuke." Sasuke smooth voice made three girls faint and the others squeal with delight (except Sakura of course). If the god was listening, now would be a good time for that lightening. A nice zappy one by any chance. "And no, I'd rather not speak about myself. There isn't much to talk about."

The girls (except Sakura) instantly fell in love with that mysterious persona he was displaying, and all Sakura could do was look away with horror. Lightning! Where is the god damn lightening?!

"Now where shall you sit?" Iruka pondered. All the girls-now dubbed his fan-girls- raised their hands, shouting out a series of "Me's" and "pick me's". The guys of the classroom just rolled their eyes, trying to hide their envy for the guy who could make a girl speechless just with a flutter of those mysterious eyes. Well, there was a select few who eyed Sasuke with a killer intent. Namely, Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara. Especially Naruto, who was clenching his desk so hard that in no time would break to thousands of little pieces.

"Ah, I know. How about behind Sakura? Sakura raise your hand please." Sakura weakly rose a pale hand into the air, showing her location, which was in the back. Smirking, Sasuke walked slowly towards his mate, taking his sweet time.

A finger poked persistently in Sakura ribcage, drawing her now seething attention towards the person who so badly wanted her attention.

"Geez, relax will you? You look your going to incinerate the next person that bothers you." Ino observed, weary of her friend's killer look.

'_She doesn't know the half of it.' _Inner Sakura snickered.

"So anyway, what do you think of the new guy?" Ino questioned.

"_He's nice."_ Hissed out Sakura through gritted teeth. What she really wanted to say was: "The barsterd is a very overprotective jackass, who I wouldn't mind throwing holy water on his annoying person."

"Nice?! You mean drop-dead sexy. God, I would kill to be his girlfriend." Sakura stared at her with a ludicrous expression her face. Her she was trying to escape this guy and Ino trying to get a date with him. If only she knew, if only she knew…

"Hi mate." Greeted Sasuke, a devilish grin on his face.

"Get the hell away from me." Murmured Sakura.

"Why so cold, mate? Don't you value my presence?" Sasuke questioned a frown on his face, and a look of confusion in onyx eyes.

"Are you trying to be funny?!"

"Absolutely not. This situation is most confusing, and I don't find it amusing."

"Neither do I. The point is, why did you follow me? I precisely told you to stay at my house."

"Yes you did. But I felt that I needed to protect you from the threatening presence of other males."

"I do not need you to protect me!" Sakura exclaimed, voice about to break the recent quietness it established.

"…" Sasuke looked at her blankly before letting out an aggravated sigh, a pale hand running through gorgeous black hair. "I told you before and I extremely hate repeating myself, but I will do so for your sake. I cannot help the instinct to protect you. You are my mate, my partner for life and I cannot lose you. Do you know how it would feel like to lose your soul-mate?"

"No, I don't." Admitted Sakura.

Sasuke closed his eyes and his whole attitude changed to that off a person that had experience many things. "Sakura…it feels as if your soul has been ripped in two. The pain is so great that one might take his own life."

"Sasuke…how could you know how that felt?" Sakura asked; emerald eyes looking out the window guiltily.

"That feeling is etched into the very being of a vampire and is buried deep down until it ready to come out. And that time is when we lose our soul-mate." Sasuke uttered, now looking directly into her eyes.

Sakura didn't respond, but that didn't mean she did not understand. She understood perfectly and that is why she felt the overwhelming guilt that set in. Sasuke was a vampire and it couldn't help what he was. She was barely a half-vampire and did not have that feeling that Sasuke spoke so solemnly of. Nor did she ever want to experience it.

'_Like I said, you have a lot to learn about vampires. So much, that a vampire scholar would be in a_we _at your stupidity.'_ Inner Sakura mused, chuckling evilly at her own little joke. Sakura again remained quietly; partially aware of Sasuke eyes leaving her to look elsewhere.

"You may go to your first period class." Projected Iruka over the loud ring the bell. The whole class left in a frenzy of papers and overly loud voices.

Sakura stalked out of the room; so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that Neji and Hinata joined her on her walk to math class.

"It appears that Sasuke-shinno has graced us with is presence." Analyzed Neji. Hinata looked behind her and saw Sasuke being stalked by a score of fan-girls who tried to latch onto him.

"If you don't remove yourselves from my person, I will _decimate_ you all merciless." Warned Sasuke coolly, his form projecting danger and violence. The fan-girls did not need to be warned twice and they scampered shamelessly to their classes.

"All ready on the first day here and you have fan-girls. Very impressive and not-surprising…Sasuke."

A noticeable smirk curved his lips, reveling glistening, white fangs.

"Nice to see you as well old friend." Sakura gazed at the two for a second before taking off again.

"Does she always do this?" Exasperated Sasuke.

"No." Hinata and Neji both said.

_**In Math class**_

"Sasuke-san, you are late. Do you have an excuse?" Asuma grunted, eyeing the vampire strangely.

"The principal requested my presence."

"Alright. If you don't mind, can you please situate yourself behind Haruno-san." Sakura gave Asuma the "why me?" look and he ignored her to proceed with oh-so-boring lesson that half the students were already sleeping through.

Sakura had to endure two elongated periods of Sasuke playing with her hair. And to her dismay she couldn't stop it, or she risk getting scowled by Asuma. But she wasn't the only one having a horrible time.

Naruto could only watch jealously at Sasuke do something that he dreamed of doing. How was it that the barsterd could get away with something like that? And the worst part was that the barsterd was a goddamn _vampire_! This made him very frustrated, thus blinding him to the news that his nose was trying to tell him. If he just would calm down, then he could have smelt the similarities in Sakura's and Sasuke scent; could have figured out that those two were mates.

Sasuke wasn't oblivious to Naruto dirty looks and returned them with equal force; actually activating his sharingan. Naruto eyes changed to a silted, blood-red color, intensifying their little staring battle. Unbeknownst to Sakura, she was in the middle of the ancient blood-rivalry that existed between demon and vampire. And both contests were prime figures in their society.

Sasuke prince of vampires and Naruto prince of demons.

"And that concludes today's math lesson. Any questions?" Asuma took the edgy silence as a no. "Ok get out." The students fled the room wildly, happy to get out of that stuffy classroom.

Sakura yet again slipped out of Sasuke line of vision, glad to be out of the room were tension and a hate burned the air. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't even properly met and they were already at each other necks. She bet if no one was present in that room, blood would have been shed, neither one of them walking out unscathed.

"Hey Shikamaru." Said person gazed dully at her before occupying his attention with the bright light. She rolled her eyes at the lazy guy and grabbed his arm, dragging him forcefully to their next class.

"Mmhh…hey Sakura. What do I owe the fine pleasure of being dragged somewhere I deem unworthy of my time so unceremoniously?" Shikamaru grumbled, not exactly liking the fact he was being dragged.

"You're so lazy."

"And you're a vampire." Shikamaru pointed out easily. Sakura stopped immediately at the true accusation.

"You're precise as always Shikamaru. How did you know?"

"I' am familiar with the scent of my kin. And bedside's, the scent of Sasuke is all over you."

"Damn your brilliance." Sakura cursed as she made her way quickly to her seat in history class.

To say she was confused by Naruto sitting behind her was an understatement. She was _bewildered_! Naruto never ever sat behind her in any of the classes they attended with each other; and was even more surprised that Sasuke wasn't here angrily protesting. Matter of fact, where was the vampire? Apparently, he wasn't in the classroom. Not that she cared by any chance, just curious.

"Sakura-chan, I know you're a vampire," whispered Naruto, trying not to be heard by the preaching of Ibiki-sensai. "And I can change that. I can turn you into a demon, if you just let me remark you." Sakura heart froze as she heard his offer, already feeling a painful knot form in her stomach. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no. And saying yes wasn't a good choice. Sasuke would not be pleased at all, more like he would go on a jealous rampage.

'_You shouldn't even be thinking about this…'_ Inner Sakura mumbled softly, hiding the real lethal tone that threatened to escape.

'He is my friend!' Protested Sakura strongly.

'_I' am not going through this with you. He is a demon.'_ Retorted Inner Sakura, her aggression becoming clearer at the minute.

'I-'

"You don't have to give me your answer now Sakura-chan." Naruto said, masking his pain with fake happiness. It hurt his heart that Sakura had to actually think about this. Her answer should have been quick and absolute, not un-answering. He was tempted to break Sasuke pretty little neck for making her so conflicted with herself. That wasn't such a bad idea…

Naruto sighed sullenly and poked Kiba in the ribs. "If Sakura says to my proposal, will have to kill Sasuke and take Sakura with us. If she says yes, then we'll gloat in that Sasuke-teme face got it? Notify Gaara of the plan." Kiba nodded and yawned tiredly, not really understanding how his friend could be so obsessed with that pink-haired vampire. I mean she reeked of vampire! He certainly didn't want to hang around that stench.

Sakura was well aware of Naruto quick chit-chatter with his pal Kiba, but that didn't mean she could hear what they was saying, even with super sensitive ears.

"Shikamaru, are demons persistent?"

"Why yes they are. What's the sudden question for?"

"No reason." She sunk in her chair and sighed. Today was going to be along day. She could tell.

_**At Lunch **_

Sakura was currently in a good mood. She had not seen Sasuke for the past few classes and god did it feel _liberating_! There were no constant eyes watching your every movement like a hawk. No persistent following of her movement. It was just peace and just a small hint of suspicion. But that was casually thrown to the side; she didn't need that protective git on her mind or anywhere near her. Unfortunately, peace could never last long when it came to Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke had just entered the lunchroom, looking for her and expertly sniffing the air.

"Speak of the devil." Cursed Sakura as Sasuke started walking towards her. Where was the lightening when she needed it?

* * *

Kyuubi108: "Hope ya liked!" 


	8. Chapter 8: Conflict

Kyuubi108: "Gah! Sorry it took so long to update. To make up for my lateness, this chapter is longer than usual! You might actually like this chapter. Or you might want to kill Sakura for being a jerk. -snickers-

Maxie: "I hate her." -mumbles-

Kyuubi: "That's rude. Anyway enjoy."

* * *

Chapter 8: Conflict

"Hey mate." Sasuke greeted tiredly, taking a seat next to Sakura. Sakura nodded in response before silently reminiscing about the peace that was shattered. It seemed that peace never came easily to her. She took another look at Sasuke and felt that Sasuke actually was the one who needed it at the moment. He just looked so exhausted that it insinuated that the hands of unconsciousness were hovering just behind him. His usual onyx eyes were hidden behind drooping, ebony hair. That prideful smirk of his lacked the usual luster and he looked like he was forcing himself to remain alert, when he just wanted to relax.

'_Comfort him,' _ordered Inner Sakura.

'Eh?'

'_You heard me. Your mate needs someone to comfort him. That's you obviously.'_

'Do I have to?' Whined Sakura mentally.

'_Sakura…'_ Warned the inner.

'Fine, sheesh.' With some reluctance, Sakura scooted closer to Sasuke, who at the time was slipping off into sleep. She made sure that not a soul was watching before she let her hand rest on his shoulder. As she expected, he tensed at the contact before relaxing when he realized it was Sakura.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked, dutifully trying to make an attempt at comforting Sasuke. The black-haired vampire eyed her with one weary eye, while the other remained shadowed behind his hair.

"Yes." The weary reply and lack of enthusiasm was almost enough to make her call it quits, but the stern voice of Inner Sakura made her quickly committed.

"You don't sound like it."

"Your concern is appreciated Sakura, but you don't have to worry yourself over me." Sasuke assured.

Sakura was persistent, "Why can't you tell me why you're so worn out."

"Your persistence is undying." He paused abruptly when she poked him agitatedly in the ribs. "But since you insist on it so much, I'll inform you. Demons had intruded on vampire turf. As prince, it is my job to execute all demons that trespass on are territory; you already know that." Sakura visibly winced as she imagined Naruto fighting Sasuke. "Well, this demon happened to be pretty powerful and I had to exert myself more than usual. Of course I won." She rolled her eyes when he said that. "But I didn't remain without wounds."

Once he finished, Sasuke cursed softly under his breath as he clenched painfully at his wrist. Curious, Sakura pulled up Sasuke sleeve without his consent and sighed sadly at a familiar sight.

A lengthy gash glowed faintly in a menacing red color, as if it was laughing at the unfortunate one who was cursed with it. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and her eyes transmitted the message "to be more careful." Sasuke snorted defiantly before returning to his tiredness. It wasn't like _he_ was the one who needed the protection. He was the prince for goodness sake! He could damn well protect himself just fine! It was her who needed to be carefully; especially with the demon brat and his friends lingering around.

An irritated frown curved on Sasuke lips as he searched the cafeteria with his eyes, searching for Naruto and his friends. There was not even a trace. Not even their scent was in here. He smiled darkly to himself, satisfied with the demons lack of presence. As long as they weren't here, he could relax; even if the repulsive stench of human food tortured his nose.

'Weird…' Sakura thought as she witnessed the whole show Sasuke face displayed. All those emotions that flashed on his face without reason made her suspect that Sasuke was probably thinking about something Naruto related. At that assumption, Sakura shook her head disapprovingly. It was amazing how Sasuke had such abhorrence for Naruto, and the only reason was because Naruto was a demon.

'_Nope, there is one other reason.'_ Inner Sakura intervened.

'And that is?'

'_He is trying to prevent you from being remarked by a certain someone. I am not surprised you forgot,'_ Snickered Inner Sakura impishly.

At the mention of being remarked, Sakura subconsciously gulped. Naruto's offer was still floating in her head and it was waiting for an answer. She knew he would come to her soon, mainly for the anxiousness for an answer.

But what Sakura did not realize was that Naruto wanted that answer at this exact moment.

"Oi, Sakura-chan." Sakura paled, as she looked to her right to see Naruto grinning back at her, looking quite comfortable in his chair. Kiba and Gaara were leaning on a wall, eyeing them cautiously. Actually, they were eyeing Sasuke, who was on the brick of jumping out of his chair and beating Naruto to oblivion.

Naruto on the other hand was immensely enjoying this. The hatred on Sasuke face was just too amusing that he almost started laughing. But he wasn't here to stare at his enemy, more like too steal away Sasuke mate and make her his. But what confused Naruto was how Sakura was looking at him. The look on her face was dread, like she did not want him around. And that hurt his heart, but he was sure that the teme was probably influencing her too much and giving him and the demons a bad name. It should be the other way around; vampires were the horrible ones. They were the killers and cause of death in the human race and his as well. Soon, that will change. With Sakura at his side, he will make big changes…for the better.

"Hey Naru-,"

'What the hell do you want, _demon_." Sasuke cut her off harshly, the rage and disgust echoing thickly in his voice. Sakura could swear that she could see the gleam of a weapon in Kiba and Gaara pockets as their hands settled in their pockets.

"I believe I was addressing Sakura-chan, vampire-teme." Naruto sneered, his voice equally filled with aversion and opposition. "Now where was I…oh yeah, Sakura I've come to hear your answer."

Silence. Tense, fragile silence hung between them and Sakura was feeling mighty uncomfortable. One reason was because she was terrified of looking behind her to see Sasuke reaction. By the way he was breathing; it wasn't long until he would snap completely. The other reason was because Naruto. He was looking at her as if expecting her to say yes; with no hesitations at all. The final reason was that a certain number of her friends were watching her; which happened to be Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru, the vampires.

"Um, well-."

'_Sakura, you must refuse his offer. If you don't, there will be a lot of bloodshed,' _warned the inner, tension filling her voice.

Before she could respond, Sasuke took the time to speak. "What answer does this demon request of you? I am aching to know." Sakura voice failed her and Naruto eyes seemed to gleam mockingly at the black-haired vampire; inwardly laughing at the vampire's cluelessness.

"It's surprising that you're meddling in the affairs of the being you despise so much. But I'll satisfy your need for an answer." Naruto got up from his chair and walked dangerously close to Sasuke, well aware of the warning glances he was receiving from the vampire prince friends; as well as the uneasy stares from his own friends. But Naruto wasn't afraid, even if the glower he was getting from his worst enemy was enough to petrify a lesser demon. He was confident.

Naruto stood directly in front of Sasuke, hands in his pockets calmly. His lips were still in that daunting, sneer while he spoke words that were meant for only Sasuke ears, "I have offered her a chance to become something more honorable; a demon and my mate."

Multiple things happened so fast that Sakura couldn't comprehend what happened until everything stilled.

All the students in the cafeteria ran, screaming for their lives as numerous weapons were drawn, namely daggers. Sasuke and Naruto were at each other neck; knives pressed closely to the others throats mercilessly. Kiba and Neji were in a similar situation, but Neji had numerous veins at the corners of his eyes, which looked very intimidating. Shikamaru and Gaara both had a kunai in hand, but they were the only ones who didn't have it in a killing position. Instead, they were just assaying the situation, as if they were thinking about this whole ordeal. Hinata had taken the liberty of standing protectively at Sakura side, no weapon in sight, just a very defensive stance and the same amount of veins at the corner of her eyes.

Naruto eyes narrowed hatefully at the tense situation. He did not expect Sasuke to attack him so suddenly. He barely had time to relent. However, if his instincts and years of honed reflexes didn't kick in, he was certain that he would have been decapitated.

"You call of your men and I will call of mine," stated Naruto indifferently. Sasuke flashed Neji and Shikamaru a look, giving them the approval to back of. They did so, but did not let up their guard. Naruto remained true to his word and his friends backed off, if not cautiously. Sakura let out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding and nervously looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

They didn't seem too friendly right now. Sasuke fangs were bared and his hand was wrapped around his dagger so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Her friend, Naruto, eyes were silted and was glowing a demonic red. Those whisker marks of his, that she often called "cute", were more apparent and darker than before, bringing out a more animalistic side of him that she never seen before.

"Demon-baka! You dare make a claim on my mate!? Are you trying to end your worthless life so rapidly?" Sasuke said vehemently. He removed his dagger away from the demon throat as he felt Naruto own blade leave its now-former-occupation.

"Ha-ha, your mate!? You never cease to amuse me teme! If I' am correct, that mark of yours isn't permanent until a few days time. And that leaves me enough time to-!" Naruto never got to finish what he was saying; for Sasuke had heard enough and his anger, again, got the better of him.

Sasuke had pounced on Naruto so fast that his dagger that he dropped did not even touch the ground yet. Nor did Naruto even have the time to protect himself from brutal punches that Sasuke assaulted him with. And of course, there was a deadly intention behind Sasuke assault: to punch Naruto face in and cause pain.

Already, blood was pouring from the corner of Naruto mouth; causing Naruto to get _really_ serious. He grabbed the hem of Sasuke shirt and flung him across the room with inhumane strength; grinning when he heard a grunt of pain from his enemy. He got up and started walking towards Sasuke who was coughing up blood onto the floor. At that sight, Naruto's grin grew wider. He threw Sasuke much harder than he thought if blood was in his mouth.

'Oh my god! Sasuke!' Sakura mentally panicked as she tried to run towards Sasuke; only to be stopped by Neji's arm.

"Let me go! We need to help Sasuke and stop Naruto before they kill each other," scolded Sakura as she pulled futilely against Neji iron grip. The vampire looked at her before looking back at his prince.

"I' am afraid I can't allow you to do that Sakura." Sakura stopped struggling and looked at Neji as if he lost his mind. "When a vampire and another vampire-or in this case vampire and demon, are fighting for their desired mate, other vampires and demons cannot intervene. It is an ancient tradition that must be withheld."

"You're insane! What if one of them dies!" Cried Sakura vainly, redoubling her efforts once Neji finished.

"Then so be it." Neji grimly replied.

By this time, Naruto was in front of Sasuke, who had gotten back onto his feet, and was calmly waiting for Naruto to strike first. As Sasuke expected, the blond demon lunged at him, hands balled into a fist, ready to pay back all those punches Sasuke struck him with. But what Naruto forgotten was that Sasuke wasn't just an ordinary vampire, no he was a vampire of royal heritage. When it came to fighting, Sasuke excelled in it.

Effortlessly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto fist before it came into contact with his face and twisted it sharply enough that he heard the satisfactory crack of bones breaking. Naruto hissed in pain and aimed an uncoordinated kick to Sasuke stomach to get the vampire to release his broken hand. Easily, Sasuke let go of Naruto broken hand, grabbed his leg timely and pulled it, causing Naruto to lose balance and fall soundly against the floor.

"Had enough yet, _demon_?" Sasuke asked coldly, voice tinged with the usual hate he held for the demon.

"Tch, you barely did anything to me. A lesser demon could inflict more pain than you did." Naruto jeered.

"That insult will be the last thing you say." Sasuke pressed his foot down onto Naruto chest to still him for a second. "_Kanashibari no jutsu_ (temporary paralysis technique)." Sasuke muttered quietly as he performed particular signs with his hands quickly. His eyes, expectedly, watched Naruto body freeze in an instant; only the blonds' red-silted eyes moved and they narrowed in hate. If Naruto known the bastard was going to do that, he would have acted faster. But it wouldn't matter since his hand was in no condition to fight or defend right now.

Sasuke took out a scroll, bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood, and unraveled the scroll until the text was seen. Soundlessly, he slid his thumb smoothly on the black inky letters and watched it disappear in a plume of smoke. Once the smoke cleared up, a sheathed chokuto was held in his palm.

"This blade will end your life." Sasuke uttered cruelly as the sliding of metal was heard.

"Do your worst." Naruto bravely retorted, secretly dreading what was to come.

This was the time when Sakura really began to panic. Once Sasuke unsheathed that sword of his, she started to fear for Naruto's life. All she could think about was trying to help her best friend from the appending threat of losing his life. After all, she wasn't the one to sit there and watch someone get hurt.

Sakura looked at Neji apologetically, who wasn't exactly paying attention to her. She really didn't want to do what she had in mind.

'_Then don't. I' am sure Neji won't thank you for doing this,' _Inner Sakura suggested, voice filled with amusement.

'I know, but I must do this.'

Inner Sakura sighed; _'I' am against you going to save that demon, but if you must go ahead.'_

With some regret in her mind, Sakura kneed Neji between the legs and he keeled over, instinctively letting her free. She didn't think twice to run towards her friend and stop Sasuke, whose blade was at Naruto's neck. A mere flick of his wrist could send Naruto head rolling across the floor.

"Stop Sasuke, stop! Don't kill him! Don't, please! Don't…" Sakura pleaded as she buried her head into his back, fisting the soft fabrics of his shirt. Sasuke froze as he felt the painful feeling of jealousy and confusion swirl in his heart. He didn't-no couldn't understand why Sakura had stopped him from ending the demons life? Didn't she see that this demon was trying to steal her away from him? That was what caused his confusion and hurt. Why did she protect Naruto? Did she…_love him_? He bared his fangs and the grip on his sword tightened considerably. How could she love a…demon when she was on the verge of becoming a vampire? It didn't make any sense to him at all and he didn't care to make it understandable.

"Tch…I'll spare his pathetic life." Sakura looked at Sasuke who turned to face her. "I hope you're satisfied with this outcome…Sakura. Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru…where going."

The three other vampires silently obeyed their leader, who was already half-way gone. But when each of them passed her they gave her a sad glance before leaving. Well, Neji's look was a little angry from earlier, but there was still some sympathy; not that it mattered. Sympathy wasn't something she wanted right now. All it did was made her feel like she made the wrong choice, even though she known that her choice was right.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he climbed to his feet with the assistance of Kiba and Gaara.

"Your welcome, Naruto…" Sakura sadly looked at the demons who were gazing at her if she was one of them. And that was what got her mad. She wasn't a demon. She wasn't even completely human or vampire! At this point, she greatly questioned what the hell was she? By now, she guaranteed that her friends-the human ones, would not accept her. Sasuke and the rest of the vampires probably didn't know what to think of her right now. And Naruto…well, she just didn't know what he and his pals thought.

'_Having a little trouble?' _Inner Sakura sneered.

'Go away. I' am not in the mood to hear you mock me.'

'_Oh well, deal with it.'_ The inner laughed dryly before drifting into a more serious attitude. _'Listen Sakura and listen well. When you saved Naruto, you made Sasuke feel that he was betrayed.' _

'How was I supposed to know!? Did you expect me to leave Naruto to die?' Sakura argued her anger and frustration becoming clearer and clearer.

'_Yes! Sasuke thinks your taking sides just because of that stunt. I' am sure Sasuke is feeling jealous and hurt right now.'_ Inner Sakura snapped.

'You know what! I don't give a damn about him anymore! I don't care about his conflict with the demons! Just leave me out of it!' Sakura huffed and started to leave, but Naruto gentle touch on her shoulder made her stop. _"What?"_

Naruto flinched at her tone and Sakura felt guilty at yelling at her friend. "Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Sakura frowned and started leaving school. She really didn't want to be here right now. Right now she wanted to be alone-in solitude. She wanted to escape from this drama that her life evolved into. Escape from those expecting, hopeful looks of her best friend. To escape from _**him**_, the one who changed everything and made her non-ignorant to the real world, the world that she once was so blissful unaware of. But she mainly wanted one thing…_silence_.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura cautiously peered out the door that led to top of the clock tower; making sure nobody wasn't occupying one of her favorite places that she liked to go when faced with a dilemma. In here case it was a big dilemma. Seeing as know one was around, Sakura made herself comfy near the railings that separated her from a fall that would result in her death. She sighed and ran over the following events that happened after Sasuke and Naruto disagreement. This luckily wasn't much, causing her eternal gratitude to whoever was up there for not giving her any more problems.

After the problem in school, Sakura went home to change her clothing to something more comfortable. Such as, a black short-sleeved shirt, and black pants which had a nice, gold chain that hung limply from a belt loop and her pockets. It was simple and nice, but the color wasn't exactly of her choice. She preferred less depressing colors, but something inside her-something _instinctual_ made her pick these clothes. She was sure she heard her inner mumble something about how vampires preferred darker clothing, but she disagreed stubbornly, saying that Sasuke was the one who influenced her into wearing these clothes. Seeing as he wore black all the time, she had every right to come to that conclusion. Inner Sakura only made a small remark about her being stubborn and hard-headed, but Sakura purposely ignored the inner's insightful observation, saying that Sasuke was the stubborn one.

Speaking of the git (Sakura's preferred name); Sakura had not once seen the vampire prince. He wasn't there at her house when she came to change her clothes. Only his scent was there, which had gone faint since he must have not been there. Not that this bothered her in anyway. She could care less if she never sees him again, even if a part of her told her she was merely fooling herself into believing such an untrue thing. But being her stubborn and somewhat prideful self, she would never acknowledge that fact.

Almost out of instinct, Sakura went rigid as she heard the rhythm of strong wings beating in the night sky. If she was correct, the person who was flying, which she had a pretty good idea who, would be arriving in a few minutes. Her eyes narrowed angrily, but she stood and waited for him to come. It wasn't like she could run, knowing that Sasuke would easily find her, as he always did.

"Good evening," Sasuke greeted icily as he landed next to her, folding his wings against his back. "I see your doing well." Sakura almost actually winced and her anger subsided quickly. Her anger failed in comparison to the anger and betrayal that Sasuke addressed her with. It made her guilty and she hated it. Also, she noticed that he did not call her "mate" when he greeted her. That made things even worse.

"Yeah I am." Sakura took in a deep breath. "Please Sasuke…mate-"

"What did you call me?" Sasuke asked harshly, not believing what he heard, his wings stretching and folding at his surprise and anger.

"I called you mate. You are my mate." Sakura said so softly, her voice almost not functioning. Sasuke eyes seem to pierce into hers effortlessly, as if scanning her soul for deception. Not finding any but still suspicious, he walked up to her, tilted Sakura head up with a lone finger, and he smiled, reflecting his inner pain and hurt.

"That word you called me, is used to express endearment and devotion between two vampires. Do you know how happy I would have been if you would have said that before you hurt me? God Sakura! I would be _thrilled_ hearing those intimate words from you." Sasuke eyes darkened and Sakura bit back a whimper. "Unfortunately, all I feel is pain because I' am unsure of who you are addressing."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke's eyes closed as if in deep thought, his voice hollow and pained. "Do you mean me or your beloved Naruto? The one you put your life on the line for. The one I have come to hate." Sakura was speechless and heard her inner sigh in agreement. So that's why Sasuke is so angry with her. He is confused in who she wants to be with. And right now, he is asking her to make a choice to clarify things. Honestly, she couldn't make a choice. Naruto was her dear friend that she known for so long. He was sweet and she loved him in a brotherly way. But it was made clear to her that his feelings ran much deeper than that. Sasuke was…she couldn't exactly say. He was also sweet in a way and very protective, but he was so possessive that it scared her a little. However, that was what stirred those passionate feelings for him that she was coming to posses and slowly acknowledge.

The pink haired girl looked directly into beautiful, jet black eyes. "What would you do if I choose Naruto, not saying I will, I' am just curious." Sasuke face tightened in anger and jealously, a hateful scowl curving his lips.

"I would kill him of course." Before Sakura could comment on his cold threat, a mocking laugh rung soundly in the air; startling both Sasuke and Sakura.

"The chances of you killing me have a very low rate of happening, teme." Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see Naruto grinning at them; along with Gaara who was silently observing as usual. Kiba apparently was absent.

"_Demon_, why are you hear?" Sasuke hissed, already feeling angry.

"To get Sakura of course, that is...if she's willing to come." Naruto paused and stared intensely at Sakura. "_Do you want to come_?"

All eyes fell on her, expecting an answer. Unfortunately, she didn't have one.

* * *

Kyuubi108: "Sakura is so stubborn, Sasuke is in pain, Naruto is also hurt. How can she hurt the both of them at the same time? What a witch. 'Till next time!"


	9. Chapter 9: All his

Kyuubi: "I have quite a few things to say." -coughs- "Thanks to a wonderful reviewer's suggestion, I've been thinking about writing a side story for the Naru/Saku pairing. It sounds interesting enough and it got my imagination going. However, if I write the story its going to be put on hold because I got to write other projects that planned earlier, if you don't mind. Two: Another faithful reviewer requested if I put some of Neji/Tenten in here. It's not a bad idea, so I decided to throw it in the story. But, you won't see it until later in the story, ok?

Maxie: "That pairing is awesome!" -Has hearts in her eyes-

Kyuubi: "Ok...um, back to business. Since school is about to end, I'll have to concentrate on finishing it excellently. That means I'll be pretty busy. So, I won't be able to update until I have time. Sorry. But there is some good news. My parents brought me my own personal laptop. Thank god! That means I can update quicker, that is after I finish up school and have time."

Maxie: "Lucky bum...got a damn computer." -mumbles-

Kyuubi: "The irony of this is, my parents decided to get a new desktop for the house. They should have done that in the first place!" -vents for a couple of minutes- "That's about it really."

Maxie: "Can they read the chapter now?"

Kyuubi: "Wait. I just need to say I'am not a Sakura basher. I get annoyed with her sometime, but I like her, she's cool. Now they can read the chapter."

Maxie: "Your such a ranter...now please enjoy the chapter."

* * *

Chapter 9: All his…

'_The time has finally come, eh Sakura? You can't run away this time, now face your fears. Who do you wish to be with? Choose wisely…' _Inner Sakura said grimly, lacking the usual mockery that always filled her voice, adding more pressure to the pink-haired girl's situation.

'I-I can't choose…' Sakura meekly replied, trying to get her inner to help her with this dilemma. Of course, she already knew her other could not help with this sort of thing. She was there to provide advice when it was needed, not make possible life-alternating decisions. It was time for Sakura to overcome her indecisiveness, time to make her resolve strengthen, or in her case, reform. One could not be uncertain in a time like this, or the results could be fatal and guaranteed to be unfixable.

Sasuke, who was on the verge to just choosing for her, inwardly cursed at the current problem. Sakura's inability to choose was unsettling him immensely. To put it bluntly, he had a feeling, which one might distinguish as fear; that she might not choose him. If things didn't go in his favor, he was going to fight for her to remain at his side. He was confident that he could easily defeat Naruto in fight, no problem. But he was unsure if he could take on Gaara if he decided to help out; knowing that the red-haired demon would break the ancient tradition just to aid his lord, which he was sure of.

'_It isn't wise to overestimate your strength Sasuke. Naruto isn't the demon prince for nothing you know…'_ Inner Sasuke mused, trying to stifle back a laugh as he felt Sasuke's growing annoyance at his insightful musing. _'I mean that little skirmish back at that school was nothing. I think the demon was holding back, you know to avoid anymore attention that you guys so successfully brought upon yourselves.'_

'Hn…'

Inner Sasuke let out a triumphant laugh at Sasuke's lack of response, knowing that the vampire knew he was right. _'Cat got your tongue?'_ Another laugh came from the inner.

'Shut up…' Sasuke snapped irritable, again earning another mocking laugh from his other. Inner Sasuke was truly the opposite from him. How annoying…

"Sasuke…Naruto, I have to tell you something."

Naruto felt his body tense from his growing anxiety as the time for Sakura's answer came, and his eyes changed without his knowing from the calm blue to the demonic, silted-red. The subtle movement of Sasuke's wings stretching was like telling Naruto verbally that he was nervous, making a wide-smirk crawl on his lips. The teme was just as nervous as he was, seeing as Sasuke was fidgeting with his wings, unintentionally bringing Naruto great amusement. He, however, would have been doing something remotely similar at a time, like flicking his tail back and forth, just to distract him. That is, if, he was in his demon form. Seeing as he wasn't, he would just have to play around with the three-pronged kunai that sat in his pocket idly, trying to find some small way to handle his nervousness. It only continued to increase when Sakura's mouth opened to speak:

"I-I can't choose…it's just too difficult." Sakura paused when she took note of their surprised and infuriated looks and stifled a visible wince. It didn't help at all when Gaara eyed her critical with that emerald stare, as if disapproving the answer. "I-…"

"Difficult? I don't see how this could be difficult Sakura. It is rather simple if you ask me." Sasuke coincided irefully, a look of resentment on his face as he couldn't fathom Sakura's indecisiveness. Why couldn't she just pick him instead of making so difficult?

"As much I hate the vampire-teme, I find myself agreeing with him." Naruto growled out, the kunai he had been playing with cut into his palm deeply, summoning a trickle of blood that tainted his pocket dark red. To his amusement, Naruto saw Sasuke almost lose his composure at the scent of his blood, a look of disgust finally managing to find its way on his pale face. It was true then, vampire's detested demon blood; couldn't stand the mere stench of it, for it was poisonous to them. To Naruto's hidden delight, Sakura didn't react to it at all, as if it didn't bother her. That meant there was still human in her yet, that she wasn't completely one of them, and that there was still a slight chance of changing her into a demon.

Yes, Naruto was indeed delighted.

Sakura found herself staring blankly at the two, silently wishing that her inner could say some form of mockery to comfort her little, but she was quiet and watching wearily. She started to feel as if her answer wasn't good enough, that she should have picked the two choices that they gave her, not pick something entirely different. It was as if she was forced to pick one them, like they really weren't giving her a decision here. What would happen if she didn't want to be with neither of them? Could she walk away? Would they respect her choice to just choose be alone, to be regular, high school Sakura again? It wasn't likely to happen, seeing as they were glaring at her with the utmost of intensity, silently requesting her to reconsider the answer she gave moments ago. At this, she found herself getting a bit perturbed at this prospect.

Why should she reconsider her answer when she was being fully honest with it? She did not know who she wanted to be with; how could she if she was choosing between her best friend and someone she was starting to grow feelings for. It made her angry at how inconsiderate and selfish they were being, angry enough to make her indecisiveness slowly disappear and the confidence in her answer to expand. She _will_ stand by her answer, with our without their approval.

'_Great timing for you to grow a backbone,'_ Inner Sakura proclaimed derisively, making Sakura inwardly sigh.

'I thought you died seeing as you were awfully quiet when I needed you the most.' Sakura commented dryly.

'_Your humor fails to amuse as expected.'_ She paused ominously, than resumed, _'I' am making an assumption at the fact you stand behind your decision, correct?'_

'Yes…'

'_Good. You're aware that both Sasuke and Naruto aren't pleased with this right?'_

'Yes and it does not bother me.'

'_Alright than, I guess you should be warned about the dangers of your choice.'_ Inner Sakura started grimly, warning clear in her voice. _'Either Sasuke or Naruto will die tonight.'_

'E-Excuse me?!' Sakura gasped out, her body almost mimicking her shock, not quite believeing if she heard right. She desperately hoped that her inner was messing with her; secretly knowing the chances of her lying was insignificant.

'_You heard me…'_

'Than why; tell me why?'

Inner Sakura sighed, _'They will fight each other since you did not choose, that is the traditional way of choosing if the desired mate cannot pick. Those are the rules Sakura-the law.'_

Sakura bit back a sob and choose to nibble on her lip instead, not noticing when her fang cut her lip, drawing a small bead of blood. She didn't even notice when Sasuke licked his lips hungrily, the scent of her blood, no matter how little, enticed him. Yet Sakura didn't notice this because she was silently dreading the outcome of Naruto and Sasuke battle, which would result in one of their deaths. It made Sakura feel even worse when she quickly realized that the fighting could be avoided if she just chose one of them. The likeness of that happening though, was rather small and was not worth thinking about. Sakura was serious about her decision of choosing neither of them, and it wasn't going to falter. So to reassure herself, she clung to the almost false hope of both of them surviving and readdressed them once more:

"I cannot choose between either of you, the decision is just too difficult for me to make." She said with much confidence, even though there was still a barely, notable slither of doubt in her voice.

"If that is your choice, even if I protest against it most eminently, I will acknowledge it." Sasuke murmured with much distaste.

"If that is truly what you wish Sakura-chan…" Naruto sighed sadly.

This wasn't what Sakura expected their response to be like, especially when earlier they disagreed with her and pushed her to reconsider. She expected them to disagree again, but apparently they didn't, which earned her relief. It just made thing easier when they agreed and at the same time much harder; because right now, their attention wasn't on her anymore, but on each other. She couldn't help but notice how they were eyeing each other. Their eyes held such profound hostility and a primal urge to kill-to spill the other's blood that she knew there was definitely nothing that was going to stop them from ripping at each other insistently until there was a victor.

"Must you two go through this, Sasuke?" Whispered Sakura as she tugged on Sasuke shirt to gain his attention, only stopping when she noticed how fixated his glare was on her blond friend.

"Yes, Sakura, we must. And I assure you that I attend on winning and killing my enemy." Sasuke actually turned towards her, cold, calculating, onyx eyes locking with her saddened, emerald ones. "Now, Sakura I want you to go to Hyuga's mansion."

"What; why? I deserve to be here." Sakura protested severely.

"You deserve to be somewhere safe. I cannot fight while continually worrying about your safety, Sakura. Now do as I say."

"But-," Sakura began, only to be shut down when Sasuke glare turned dangerous, daring her to challenge him again. Sakura knew when to quit and this was the exact time to. It was foolish to go against Sasuke when he was like this.

With a heavy heart, Sakura walked through the door that led to the stairs, not even bothering to look back because she knew she would only be met with indifferent eyes. Sasuke was right. It would be best if she didn't remain there, knowing that she most likely couldn't bare the sight of them really trying to kill each other. Due to her nature at not being able to stand there while her important people are getting hurt, she knew that she would try to at least stop them again; which would prove to be futile since Naruto and Sasuke were dead-set on trying to kill each other.

'Please let both of them live…'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"It's time to put an end to things, vampire! Once you're gone, your race is going to follow suite and I'll have my Sakura!" Naruto boasted an arrogant smirk adorned on his lips as he watched his most hated enemy.

"Because you boast too much confidence demon, you will fail and never have Sakura." Sasuke calmly replied, as he removed his sword from its scroll, then unsheathing it; the blade reflecting the moon's light.

Naruto chuckled darkly before pulling out the kunai he played with earlier, his gaze than turning to Gaara, who stood silently awaiting orders. "Do not interfere unless it's absolutely necessary, alright?"

"Alright…" Gaara answered as he backed up far enough that he could observe and not get in the way. He knew his lord wanted the satisfactory accomplishment of Sasuke's death to be by his hands. For now, he would watch from the shadows, assisting when it was needed.

Naruto inhaled than exhaled, adrenaline already pumping profusely throughout his body, as he studied his opponent who retracted his wings as he took a firm, cautious battle stance. His sword was positioned to kill, the silver blade seemingly radiating the ache to taste blood-his blood. Naruto did not plan to grant his enemy's blade with that pleasure, and it wouldn't happen. Sasuke's blood was the only one going to be shed tonight, the only one to stain this battleground. That is how it will go, how it was supposed to go, and he be damned if it didn't go that way.

Accomplishing this however, was going to be much harder than Naruto thought, for Sasuke wasn't one to make things easy.

To Naruto surprise, Sasuke was the one to make the first move, his blade coming down with so much force that Naruto found himself struggling to just fend of the attack with his single kunai. He grunted as Sasuke pushed down harder, their interlocked blades creating sparks that went flying into different directions, some landing on his hand, causing small burns that made him hiss. Hearing the small, pained sounds, Sasuke sadistically smirked and brought up his knee, aiming for Naruto's midsection. Luckily, Naruto intercepted the well-aimed blow, and with much exertion, he managed to push Sasuke back, who skidded to a halt not too far away.

Panting, Naruto made a simple hand sign and shouted loudly, "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_ (Shadow clone technique)!" Four, perfect replicas at once surrounded Sasuke, whose eyes narrowed in annoyance and changed blood-red to show his Sharingan. The black-haired vampire didn't have to wait long for the clones to rush at him from four different directions, and he waited for them with his sword posed. All they had to do was get into an even closer proximity than they were already, and he could strike effectively. But what Sasuke didn't count on was when three clones slide to the ground, feet positioned upwards offensively in a certain formation. He was so distracted that he failed to notice the real Naruto and the extra clone coming at him rapidly.

"…_U,_" Sasuke twisted around sharply and was meant with a fist that sent him tumbling backwards, not realizing he was caught in an infamous combination known to demons.

"…_Zu._"

"…_Ma._"

"…_Ki._" Sasuke was kicked up into the air by the clones; face tight in a furious snarl at being taken off-guard.

"_Naruto Rendan_ (Uzumaki Naruto combo)!" Naruto shouted triumphantly, about to perform a devastating kick to Sasuke's skull. But to his surprise and disbelief, a leathery, black wing shot from Sasuke's back, immediately striking Naruto so hard that he was sent spiraling over the rail, falling at a breakneck pace that without-a -doubt would kill him, demon or not. Dying, however, wasn't on Naruto's agenda and would not be occurring, no matter how pissed off the vampire basterd might get.

With a feral, animalistic growl, Naruto took control of his free-falling, dug strength-enhanced claws into the bluish bricks of the tower, putting a stop to the falling. His red eyes glowed demonically as he glared at Sasuke whose head peered over the rail, a daunting smirk on his face as he stared at Naruto cruelly.

"Having fun?" Sasuke asked skeptically, twirling his blade around pointlessly as if he was admiring its beauty.

"Go to hell."

Naruto ripped his claws out the building, unintentionally sending debris and pieces of bricks scattering into the air as he sprinted up the building towards the leering vampire. Sasuke was not at all impressed, so he just stood there disinterestedly, staring at the advancing demon, his Sharingan tracing every movement the blonde made. He would not be distracted this time, nor would he underestimate the demon. So it wasn't a surprise when Sasuke hands flashed into complex hand signs for a jutsu that was learned a long time ago.

"_Doton, Doryuu Taiga_ (Earth Element, Moving Land River)!"

Naruto watched in morbid fascination as some of the bricks that formed the building turned into a mudslide that was coming straight for him at unnamable speeds. Right then and there, Naruto knew that he could not possible outrun it, it was just too fast and the pressure could kill him in seconds. So he threw his kunai at Sasuke's head with a hidden intention behind the act, before the mud could swallow him up into its murky coldness.

The vampire merely tilted his head to the side as the kunai missed him, not even succeeding in at least cutting a single strand of his ebony locks. He smirked. What was the idiot playing at? Was it a last minute hope in trying to end his life? Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter and wasn't worth thinking about. He had things to do, like tending to his mate and making sure she was safe. So it was safe to assume the idiot was dead, right?

Wrong!

"_Rasengan_!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he twisted around, taking in the sight of an airborne Naruto as a clone began molding charka into his open palm, forming a destructive blue sphere that most certainly could cause an unbelievable amount of damage. But how did the idiot…survive? The only way he could have is if he…the clever basterd. The demon most have disguised a clone as the kunai, and at the last minute, exchanged places with the clone.

Sasuke sneered. If the idiot wanted to play dangerous, than playing back was only proper, right?

Grunting, Sasuke began channeling as much charka as he could into his right arm, which was an abundant amount. In fact, it was so much that it became visible to the naked eye, actually converting to electricity which made a sound similar to a thousand birds chirping in unison.

Sasuke glared at Naruto vehemently, the lightening chirping angrily around his arm, forming a dangerous blade of lightening, "_Chidori!_"

Naruto smirked, his technique fully formed and ready for action. He yelled and dove straight towards Sasuke, palm outstretched offensively, excited from the rush adrenaline that coursed through his veins.

Sasuke drew out his second wing, and flapped strongly as he took of from the ground, Chidori positioned in front of him to confront the opposing force.

The two techniques met for only a second, before they exploded into a burst of blinding, white light, causing an explosion strong enough to deal out critical damage to them both. Neither of them had enough time to protect themselves, so both were sent into a state of unconsciousness that didn't last very long…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura had been walking for what seemed like hours, which in truth was barely fifteen minutes. She was supposed to be going to Hyuga's, but her mind wasn't exactly set on the goal, so of course it was taking longer to reach there. Usually, it would only take like nine minutes or so for her to reach there from her current location, which was…somewhere? Matter of fact, where in gods name have she wondered to? Apparently, this was a new place, a rather eerie, abandon place, which might have been an active section of the city once. Seeing as their was unused cars strewn across the streets, broken traffic lights, sizeable holes in many of the buildings, and a musky, questionable, dead scent in the air, it was safe to say this place wasn't exactly a nice route to take to get to her destination.

'_Sakura, this place isn't the ideal place for a vampire to be right now!' _Inner Sakura hissed urgently, making Sakura curious and alarmed at the same time.

'Why is that?' She inquired.

'_This is demon territory, to be specific, this is Houkou's (a/n: He's actually a real bijuu in the show. Host is unknown though.) domain. He is one of the infamous nine demon generals that command the demon army. He is well known for his cocky attitude and silver tongue. His demon form is that of five-tailed dog._' The inner explained seriously, tension lacing that stern voice of hers. _'If you were better set on your simple task of going to your friend's house, you wouldn't be in this dangerous area.'_

Sakura scowled defensively and but remained quite, because she knew the inner was right, like always.

Sighing wearily, Sakura turned around and began walking back the way she came, only to come to a painful halt when she realized she was hungry. It had been a while since she had feed, and now that fact has come back to hunt her at this unwanted time. Where was she supposed to get blood from when there was not a single trace of human life in this barren place? The answer to the question would be most appreciated right now, because Sakura found herself having to cling onto a dead tree for support as her legs began to weaken and her vision became unfocused and unclear. Her once plentiful strength was only half of what it was, because some of it was trying to prevent her from becoming insensible enough that she would fall out of awareness. Becoming unconscious here was like asking for death, and Sakura didn't want to die so young.

"Damn my hunger," The girl cursed, unaware of the presence who was observing her from the shadows with much amusement.

"Hungry? Why might that be?"

"Because I haven't ate in a-who the hell are you?" Sakura demanded discourteously as the hunger began to get to her attitude, her burning green eyes staring at the place where the deceiving, polite voice came from.

"People don't just give out that information, you know?"

"People also don't just play Q&A with random strangers either." Sakura snapped heatedly, eyes narrowing as the voice laughed jovially, which was very frustrating to her when she was in this hungry state of mind. Sakura was in no mood to laugh and play games at the moment, especially with a potential dangerous person that she had a faint idea who it might be.

"You got wit, and I find that attractive in a gal. Hehe…" The owner of the voice finally revealed himself to her, and Sakura found herself staring at a powerful demon.

The demon was a male as suspected and a handsome one at that. He had snow-white hair that was like the exact image of a beautiful winter's day. His eyes were a fiery, golden color, and seemed to glow without the owner knowing, as if they had a mind of it's on. The demon looked around her age, with a nice muscular build that was hidden to eyes that were not sharp enough to see. He was dressed in white hoodie and matching white slacks, which were befitting for his hair, and seemed to compliment him nicely. All and all, he was attractive and possessed a danger that went along with that beauty.

"You're a demon aren't you?" Sakura muttered quietly, studying the white-haired demon cautiously.

He looked at her with an almost childish innocence before it took on a cross expression of comicalness and seriousness. "And you're a vampire." He paused and closed his eyes, taking a quick sniff of the dry air, before returning his golden stare to her, an apologetic grin on his face. "My mistake, you're a half-vampire."

"Excellent deduction genius," Sakura retorted sarcastically.

"As beautifully as you are, you should watch what you say. Ya' might hurt some ones feelings." Mocked the demon as he propped up against the tree she was leaning on, his voice taking on a lethal edge.

"I' am sure a vane basterd such as you wouldn't be hurt by that comment." Sakura shot back, trying hard to not find enjoyment in this unusual conversation.

He chuckled, "It's become clear to me why Uzumaki-sama adores you."

"What do you know about Naruto?!"

"Quite enough actually."

In mere seconds, he had grabbed her, slung her ungracefully onto his shoulder, and began running at an insane pace. Sakura was way too drained of energy to fight back, so she verbally protested by screaming her lungs out and insulted him any many different ways. All it succeeded in doing was granting at his nerves to the point where he had to knock her out to save his sensitive ears. He didn't care if his lord said to not harm her, his hearing ability was on the line.

"_**Houkou?**_"

"Yes fluffy raccoon man," chirped Houkou as he answered his cell-phone.

"_**Don't patronize me mutt or you'll find yourself skinned and roasted on a spit.**_"

"Gaara-sempai doesn't have to be so mean."

"_**Your annoying Houkou…**_"

"Been told many times now…so why did you call?"

"_**Do you have Sakura?**_"

"Yes."

"_**Good. Bring her to Kumogakure **_(Hidden cloud village)_**.**_"

"But why," Houkou whined. "Yugito-chan is going to annoy me to death."

"…"

Houkou sighed in defeat, knowing that receiving that deadly silence from Gaara meant that arguing with him would be pointless, "Fine."

"_**Be there in three days; any later will not be tolerated.**_"

"Whatever." Houkou snorted and hung up, clearly annoyed at the prospect of going to that forsaken place. For that was where Yugito Nii lived, another one of the demon generals. She was rather annoying and deliberately liked to bother him. God she was annoying.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Glaring at his phone in annoyance and disapproval, Gaara almost flung it, but decided against it. Just in case that mutt wanted to contact him again, he would need to have his phone. But still…Houkou was as annoying as…Kiba. It wasn't a surprise that they were good friends, and both enjoyed torturing him for a past time. One might go insane if someone was to put up with that. Somehow, Gaara had clung to sanity like a vice, which helped him hone his self-control. On numerous occasions, he had found himself trying to bury the two in an endless amount of bone-crashing sand that would put an end to their persistence. God! He didn't no how Naruto put up with them!

Speaking of the blond demon, Naruto was still unconscious from the massive charka explosion. He and Sasuke were both fools. They should have known packing charka into one attack and then confronting an equally strong attack would result in such. The only reason why Gaara escaped harm was because of the forever-protecting sand of his. If he didn't put up a barrier at the last second, he would end up just like them, unconscious, bleeding severely and completely in pain.

"Nngh…my body…it hurts…" Gaara blinked and looked down from his position, which was still atop the now damaged tower, and smirked; seems like his lord was coming to first, as expected. After all, demons had a fast recovery rate, much faster than a vampire, which gave them an advantage.

"I would think so after an explosion like that." Gaara mused, as he watched his lord struggle to raise to his feet, only causing more blood to pour from the countless cuts and gashes on his body, staining the cracked ground he stood upon with more of the dark red liquid. "Need help?"

Naruto shot him a cross look before putting a hand on the building, panting as more blood threatened to well up in his throat. Looks like the explosion did more than hurt his body on the outside, because he was sure that he was suffering from internal damage as well.

"Does…Houkou…have Sakura…with him?" Naruto wheezed out through clenched teeth.

"Yes, and he is taking her to cloud as we speak." Gaara jumped from his spot, landing directly in front of his lord.

"Is the…vampire dead?" Naruto whispered faintly, the cold wind carrying his barely heard words.

"Take a look for yourself."

Blue eyes that once bled red looked straight ahead, smiling with grim satisfaction at the sight of his enemy. The vampire was as good as dead, for he was buried beneath chunks of the building that tore off during the explosion; a tattered, bloody wing was the only appendage seen. Crawling from underneath the broken bricks, was a pool of freshly, spilled blood which completely obliterated any doubts about the vampire still being alive. A victorious grin slipped on Naruto's cracked and bleeding lips at this beautiful fact.

He had won, and Sakura was his…_all his_…

* * *

Kyuubi: "..."

Maxie: "You...you killed Sasuke?! You goddamn monster, suffer!" -Starts choking Kyuubi-

Kyuubi: "Calm down!" -Escapes from choke hold- "He's a goddamn vampire! He ain't gonna die that easy, geez..."

Maxie: "Better not be dead, or else..." -Shows knife-

Kyuubi: "People can't read more of the story if I'am dead Maxie..."

Maxie: "Oh yeah." -Hides knife somewhere reachable-

Kyuubi: -Rolls eyes- "Anyway, don't be alarmed, Naruto is really not taking into acount that Sasuke is a vampire and made of sterner stuff. But still, he is in critical condition. And Sakura has been kidnapped, which isn't good at all. -sigh- Things aren't going so well, are they?"

Maxie: "Nope"

Kyuubi: Well, things will get better, hopefully. 'Till next time."


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmare

Maxie: "I'am sorry to say that my brother is kind of ill at the moment, so this wasn't posted when he orginally intended it to be. So he apolgizes. And seeing as he isn't here at the moment, I have nothing to say, since he's usual the one starting things. -sigh- I really don't know when he'll get better. His sickness is so bad that he's acting delirious...it scares me. -shudders- Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Nightmare

It was either the fact that Sakura has been captured by demons, or that Sasuke was somewhere on a battle-damaged tower, possible bleeding to death this very moment, that made Neji want to inflict harm upon someone for not receiving the news earlier. How could the night patrol even consider delaying this important message!? And yet, when it's completely something unimportant, they don't hesitate to notify him immediately. What incompetent fools they were!

Sighing in apparent frustration, Neji's brows wrinkled to mirror his attitude as he sat at his desk chair, eyes closed wearily. They opened momentarily when someone entered his office without asking permission, his mind already figured out who would dare do such a dangerous thing.

"Yo," Shikamaru greeted with his usual lazy tone, leisurely walking over to the empty chair in front of Neji's desk. "I assume you heard the night patrol's report judging from your face."

"Yes," Neji sighed again, giving voice to his weariness. "And it's most disturbing to hear."

"Did you send anyone to retrieve our prince, and track down Sakura?" Shikamaru questioned his face in its usual calm, as if not bothered by the situation at all.

"I sent Hinata and some medics to retrieve Sasuke. Kakashi and his tracking squad are following Sakura scent as we speak." Neji eyes shifted toward the moonlit window, his face taking on a more solemn expression. "However, the real problem begins when our prince becomes aware of our situation. I fear he'll-…"

"Become infuriated, act rashly, have violent tempers, begin to grieve. All and all, not exactly fit to lead, correct?" Shikamaru interjected lazily, as he situated himself more comfortably, giving a content smile when done.

Neji's solemn appearance changed temporally as a grin found its way onto his lips at Shikamaru's articulate interruption. "I couldn't have worded it better myself."

The genius responded to the compliment with a drowsy yawn, closing his eyes in attempts to find sleep. Without sleep, how could one function correctly?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Unfocused, groggy, green eyes blinked a few times, trying to process what was going on because they quickly realized they weren't in Konoha anymore, more like a forest wonderland. It was like there was miles of foliage, not a cement road or building anywhere, leaving wherever she was undisturbed by human activity. Sakura had to admit though; it was a pretty nice change of scenery from the dull and gigantic city that she grown accustomed to. Particular, since she had never ventured into a forest before, usually to disheartened to even get close to chance a glance at its expansive depth. Well now since she woke up in a forest, the intimidated feeling was erased completely, replaced with the feeling of serene acceptance.

Sakura gave a diminutive groan as she tried to rise to her feet, her body feeling stiff as a rock due to staying in one spot for nameless hours. Much to her dismay, her efforts were in vain because her hands and feet were bound together by rope, restricting her attempts to move. She frowned and let out a discernible line of curses under her breath, wishing harm to befall upon the person who dared to do this to her. Like come on! How do you just leave a girl all tied up, in a forest, without any means to protect herself from wild animals that might see her as an interesting meal!

"Don't you think my rope skill is awesome?"

The inquisitive query was enough to make Sakura glare in the direction of where the asker of the question was located, who just happened to fall to the ground from a tree branch, landing on his feet with a minimum amount of effort expressed.

"No, now untie me and take me back home!" Sakura demanded vigorously, her fangs bore in a minatory fashion, a silent declaration of her anger.

Houkou regarded her with false attentiveness, dismissing her incisive threat as if it didn't affect him at all. He was too use to hearing death threats and similar things such as that from far more intimidating people, making her threat measly in comparison. And yet, her threat did hold the fire of determination, as if she was really going to try and carry it out. That seemed unlikely though, for her to carry out that wordless threat, seeing as in what position she was in right now.

Sighing at the lack of excitement going on right now, Houkou slumped against the tree he had been occupying moments ago, gazing at the moon that shone crystal-clear in the star filled sky in his boredom. He was really fatigued right now, but still yearned for some sort of entertainment. And the only thing that had the potential of providing some sort of amusement was tied up, a tad bit aggravated, and looking quite a bit hungry. To put it simply, she was not in a divertive mood, nor would she be if he even requested it cordially. But hey, he was desperate.

"Hey, you; can you do anything funny?" Houkou asked with a bit of desperation, for the boredom was getting to him.

"I have a name and it's Sakura. Use it. And no; I' am not something that entertains people whenever they get bored." The pink-haired vampire growled out, ignoring her famished stomach to the best of her abilities.

The demon gave out a tedious, obnoxious sigh, earning a keen glare from emerald eyes. In return, he responded with an amused grin and continued on with his obnoxious noise-making, almost to the point where Houkou saw a vein on her head, looking like it was about to burst. It was obvious she didn't find this amusing like he did, but that was the point. Her frustration and annoyance was what he got a kick from, even if the source of amusement was getting aggravated.

"Can you stop!? Your over-exaggerated obnoxiousness is giving me a migraine!" She shouted, making the demon fall on his back as his face contorted into helpless laughter.

Looking at the demon hatefully, Sakura rolled her eyes at the immaturity just displayed, wondering how a fool such as he could be a powerful demon. It seemed he was more like a naughty child that could never learn his lesson; no matter how many times someone scolded him. At this point, Sakura wondered if she would live to see the day when Sasuke rescues her before her mental stability collapsed because of this childish fool. In which, Sakura was almost completely sure that seeing Sasuke pop out unexpectedly and kicking this guy's butt was very dim, seeing as he was preoccupied with something involving her blond friend.

Speaking of the black-haired prince, Sakura couldn't help but concern herself with the well-being of him. Was he ok? Did he win? Did he spare her best friend if he won? The latter of the questions immediately earned a grimace on her beautiful face, for the knowledge of Sasuke sparing her friend had a low probability of occurring, especially since he had a high disliking for the blond demon. But maybe, just maybe, Sasuke could have a mental image of her begging on her knees in his head while he is about to end Naruto's life. Maybe that could do the trick, and out of the goodness of his heart, he would begrudgingly spare her friend's life on her behalf. She scoffed at this ridiculous scenario, because it seemed to far-fetched. Miracles didn't happen twice, if it did, than fish would fly across the endless sky, and birds would sprout gills and swim in the depths of the deep blue. Not likely.

'_Someone's in deep thought, huh?_' Inner Sakura mocked in the usual fashion, breaking Sakura's train-of thought.

'You have an annoying knack of disturbing the tranquil peace of my mind inner. Why couldn't you do it earlier when I was forced to endure the laughter of an obnoxious bastard, eh?' Sakura berated, trying to make the inner suffer the hands of guilt.

The inner laughed tauntingly, completely squashing Sakura's attempts at making her guilty. '_I remain clueless to what you speak of partner._'

'Don't feign innocence with me.'

'I _still remain in the shadows of what you speak of,_' she sighed, the hidden, laughing smirk in her supposed innocent obliviousness. '_Anyway, I see you're still kind of hungry._'

'What gives it away I wonder?' Sakura skeptically grumbled, grunting at the ropes digging and irritating her skin.

'_Must you be sarcastic at a time like this?_'

'The hunger gets to you.'

'_Whatever. Now like I was saying before I could get to the point, you could always drink animal blood to sate your hunger for now. In situations like this, it could be very helpful. Even if the taste could be rather plain and lack flavor._'

Angrily questioning why her other didn't mention this solution earlier, Sakura's attention returned to the white-haired demon, who seemed to have retained the boredom he had minutes earlier. His attention was consistently shifting from the ground, to the night sky, and to the rest of the forest that continued onwards next to their little campsite, anything that appeared interesting. It served him right for laughing at her though, and karma was now repaying him with the insufferable jaws of mind-numbing boredom. Sakura almost wanted to laugh at the dulled look in his golden eyes, which seemed that the light in them dimmed a little. But she refrained from doing so, because it was common knowledge that he would deny her what she wanted with out any form of consideration if she laughed.

"Hey demon," she called to him, making the demon break the cycle he had established. "Can you get me something to eat?"

Houkou look of boredom turned into discomfort. "My name is Houkou, use it. And sorry; I' am not particular comfortable with the idea of killing someone so you could drink their blood."

Sakura glowered, "It doesn't have to be a person. An animal will do perfectly, something preferably small."

Golden eyes locked with hungry jade ones, trying to make her reconsider because vampire feeding habits didn't exactly bode well with him. It was rather repulsive and disturbing to even think about it, and even worse to witness, human or animal, it didn't matter who the victim was. To think, vampires actually enjoyed sucking the life out of their victim, which was exactly why he didn't like them. _They enjoyed it. _All sense of remorse didn't exist or was discarded casually when it came to these creatures feeding. They didn't care if they were killing a loved one that would be dearly missed or taking someone's life when it wasn't their time to depart from the world of the living. They just didn't care because they were selfish creatures. It was just so…

_Despicable_

Sakura watched the demon walk away into the bushes with the task she had given him, taking note of the look she prayed that she never would receive from her friends. Those looks of disgust, repulsion, and of course the icing on the cake, hate. If she did, than she herself would truly believe that those words described her-what she had become. She snorted ironically. It wasn't like she a choice you now. If she did, than right now, she would be hanging out with her friends, having a grand ol' time, blissfully ignorant to the existence of other beings that shared this Earth. Something that she would, without hesitance or doubt, prefer over being in an immature quarrel involving a prideful vampire and a stubborn demon.

'_You know_ _wallowing in self-pity is pathetic right? You should be honored you become a vampire._' Sakura could swear that the inner rolled her eyes when she said this.

'Be quiet you.'

"Um, Sakura right?"

Said person looked up to see Houkou offering her a rabbit, which so happened to cease to be alive, making her frown slightly. It was good the animal was dead because she knew that she would fail in trying to kill the cute little thing. Even if the thing was dead, she still didn't want to drink from it. The damn thing was just too damn cute and fluffy. She had a soft spot for cute little animals thanks to watching too many fairytale movies when she was younger. Those movies always had friendly woodland creatures that made hearts come in her eyes, and made her squeal like a fan-girl.

'_Can you just drink already? Your acting like you never drunk blood before,_' the inner sighed in her annoyance at the reluctant Sakura.

'But it's so cute…' Whined Sakura as Houkou cut the ropes that tied her hands together so she could hold the dead animal.

'_Then starve._'

With that said the inner became quite and settled in just observing, leaving the pink-haired girl to stare at the limp animal with a forlorn expression, not at all excited that she would be drinking from it. Sakura sighed sadly and picked up the rabbit at the scruff of its neck, its limbs dangling loosely. She stared at it some more, her bottom lip quivering, a single fang poked out as she heard her stomach growl with impatience, along with her inner who was muttering insults that didn't fall on death ears. The girl had no choice, she would have to drink or else she would go hungry and insane, things that didn't mix well with her.

Another remorseful sigh and Sakura brought the rabbit closer, letting vampire instinct guide her on how to exactly do this, seeing as she never drunk from the neck before; drinking from Sasuke's wrist did that to you. Her fangs bore without her knowing and she plunged them deep within the furry neck of the dead animal. She had an insightful feeling that the animal, if alive, would have struggled desperately before realizing that it was just denying the unenviable. That is why she was grateful the thing was dead because she couldn't handle the prospect of the animal dying by her hand (or fangs), seeing the life leave beady little eyes, and hearing that heart-wrenching squeak. It was just too depressing for her, and it made things worse when it dawned on her that she would have to be killing things to live. How could she forget such a fact…?

Pulling away quickly, Sakura dropped the thing to ground hastily, feeling a little if not a lot, shaken and somewhat scared. The animal's blood tasted, as the inner mentioned before, plain and was kind of flavorless, but still drinkable. It did help the hunger problem because she no longer felt weak and her senses returned back to normal, but she was still hungry. Despite the fact that she was in better condition, she felt scared because somewhere inside her, she had enjoyed actually biting into the rabbit's neck, regardless of the fact that it was already dead. Sakura had felt so…so…thrilled! What would happen if the thing was alive!? It would be so much more fun.

No! What was she saying!? Wasn't it minutes ago that she disliked wanting to drink from the poor thing? What had just come over her?

'_Vampire instincts; the thrill of killing things with your own hands type situation, the usual,_' yawned Inner Sakura, a tired, hidden smirk in her words, as always.

'What!? I don't want to enjoy it; it's sickening!' Sakura snapped, appalled at this revelation.

'_Who are you trying to convince Sakura? Me; if you are, than your doing a rather horrible job,_' mocked the inner, as if bored with the whole conversation, which she was in fact. If Sakura could just act like a vampire and stop acting like a human, than she wouldn't have any trouble with adapting faster.

'Your so…urgh…infuriating and…and…lacks the ability to sympathize and understand!' Sakura shouted mentally, here temper rising.

Inner Sakura chuckled impishly, '_I_ _proud myself in knowing those facts._'

Growling mutely to herself, Sakura rubbed her wrists that had turned red due to way the ropes were constricting her. She growled yet again, but this time more soundly, earning Houkou's golden stare, who had turned around once he saw her drink.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked, a little more hostile than she needed to be.

"A rather temperamental, half-vampire; now lets go. Someone is on my trail that is getting closer the more I waste time quarreling with you."

Slashing the ropes that bound her feet, Houkou slung the girl carelessly on his shoulder, and began running once more, with more urgency in his step. Not so far away from here was a vampire tracking team that could provide trouble that should be easily avoided. He didn't need to face a couple of vampires that without a doubt, was after the pink-haired, vampire girl. Not only would Naruto be angry beyond all comprehension, his pride would be insulted for allowing his captive to be rescued. So it was best they continue on. The faster they reach Kumogakure, the better the chance of them reaching the town unscathed.

"You know," the distressed girl began, "I' am not going to even bother screaming."

"Good, cuz' ya' sound like a damn banshee." Houkou teased as he laughed as the fuming girl tugged at his snow-white hair angrily.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Piercing, onyx eyes snapped upon, roaming around cautiously, taking in everything that was seen. Obviously, he was contained in a room, a room that wasn't lit, dim. It was furnished with many things that he recognized because only one clan could posses such priceless and beautiful possessions. And there was only one clan that could bandage up his wounds like this.

The Hyuuga clan.

Sasuke grunted as he sat up, an eruption of pain shooting throughout his battered body, making him hiss in agony. It hurt like hell and he hated the person that was the cause of his pain. Uzumaki Naruto, that damnable demon that Sasuke betted with his life was still alive. Sasuke was positive that the demon was probably waltzing around, a victorious grin on his face as he thought that his rival and enemy was dead, crushed by the aftermath of the explosion. The demon should know that no matter how many wounds he accumulate, he'll keep on rising, despite the severity of some of them.

"Ah, Sasuke-san, you're awake."

The sound of the door opening, accompanied by a calm voice, and two pairs of feet, made Sasuke narrow his onyx eyes to the source of the sound. The prince snorted expectedly, a barely noticeable smirk curving on his handsome face as he stared at Neji and Shikamaru.

"Yes, and I' am in a severe amount of pain. How is everything?"

Shikamaru eyes closed thoughtfully, a lazy finger playing with his ponytail; whilst his companion Neji, if possible, looked nervous. Immediately Sasuke sensed something was amidst if it got these two fidgeting in his presence, which usual meant the news his was about to receive would cause him to have a very bad temper and deal out some harsh scolding. Already, he could feel the migraine that followed after one of his violent episodes. Hopefully, the news they were about to share would not have him destroying things.

"Well, you see," Shikamaru began only to give Neji a look that said "finish it".

Neji mumbled something incoherent before finishing what his companion started. "Naruto is alive, and he had one of his general's intercept Sakura travel here, resulting in her capture."

As soon as those nervous words left Neji's lips, an eerie silence followed, increasing the tension that was in the air. The only sound heard was Sasuke's hollow breathing, making the other two vampires uneasy. They knew that this deathly calmness from him was really dangerous and meant that if angered worse, someone might just get injured. The vampire was prone to inflict harm upon anything that moved, friend or foe, it didn't matter in those blood-red eyes as long as something suffered his rage. It was almost to the point where one might say he was on the border line of becoming insane.

"Get out…" Sasuke requested softly, his voice a deathly whisper that promised agony if his wishes weren't complied.

It would have looked like Neji and Shikamaru were scared if weren't for them expressing such understanding for their leader as they did what he said. He was going to grieve for a few seconds before unleashing his anger in the solitude of his room, which was typical for someone who has lost a beloved one.

Just as they were about to go their separate ways for the moment, a kunai flew straight through the door, embedding itself in the wall in front of them, sending chills throughout their spines. To think they 

were just standing in front of that door was what made them glance at each other before leaving to give their friend some space. He desperately needed it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**Blood…**_

_Naruto kept on running through an endless sea of red, barely making any progress towards an unrevealed destination, his blue eyes wide with fear and confusion. He didn't know what to do, where he was or why he was here; all he knew was he had to keep on running; running from the anguished wails of his dead comrades, his dead warriors, his dead family, as they sung their lament. He was so confused-so scared as to why this was occurring, that it made salty tears blur his vision, making him stumble and gasp. And yet that wasn't what scared him the most. It was how they kept repeating his name like a mantra._

_**Naruto…why?**_

_He ran without fatigue, his pace carrying a silent desperation to get away from the saddening voices that echoed in the unmeasured darkness, which clung to Naruto like a coat. He gasped loudly, tripping on something that went unnamed to him, falling clumsily into the sticking grasps of the sea of blood, making him squirm with horror. It just felt so cold in comparison to how blood should feel; warm and full of life. And yet, Naruto couldn't rise back up, like some invisible force was dragging him down, sapping him of his once abundant source of energy. Like whatever this indistinguishable force was, wanted him to suffer and drown in an endless sea of blood that threatened to engulf him in its illmitable depth in mere seconds._

_**Why couldn't you save us, o' mighty prince?**_

_The blond, with the little energy he had left, spring up from the clutches of the cold feel of ruby red liquid, and continued running, even faster than before, the blood staining every part of his clothed body. _

_**We were loyal to you, stood beside you, and this is or reward?**_

"_No! I didn't mean it," Naruto whimpered, trembling as the voices grew louder, losing the sadness they once held, and replacing it with an accusing anger._

_**Truly pathetic…**_

_Naruto stopped his desperate escape, falling to his knees in blood, the tears final beginning their downpour. He just couldn't run anymore, for the echoing words had finally gotten to him, filling him up with their guilt. It was hopeless to run away…from something entirely his fault. He had let them down, his race-his people as the vampires were victorious in the war, committing genocide upon the demons that once was a proud race. It was his entire fault that he allowed history to repeat itself, but with a different ending. This time...there wasn't a single demon left...with the exception of him of course. But that didn't matter; he didn't want to live anymore, to be subjected to this horrid world of misery, blood, and affliction._

_**You let us down…**_

"_Yes Uzumaki, you let them all done, every single one of them." A voice jeered gleefully, sounding quite familiar to the despairing blond, making aquamarine eyes narrow hatefully._

_It was Sasuke, standing right in front him, his infamous sword dyed crimson as he let it dig into Naruto's shoulder cruelly, cutting into sinew and muscle. That arrogant smirk that always adorn his handsome features, had evolved into something more sinister and twisted, never failing to wordlessly gloat in Naruto's face that he failed in something that he yearned for. _

"_I hate you, you sick vampire bastard." Naruto hissed out, not even wincing when the blade dug even deeper, almost cutting into his shoulder blade, blood spilling undistracted from the wound._

"_I' am sure you do," Sasuke dismissed with the casual wave of his free, blood covered hand. "I' am also certain that you wish to join your deceased race in death, right?"_

_Sasuke didn't even have to hear a verbal reply from Naruto to know the answer to his inquiry, for it reflected deeply in those blue orbs of his. And that was exactly what made Sasuke smile sadistically because he knew what the demon wanted, and the only one to give it to him was his truly. But if he was a generous person, he would have granted the demon that simple whim. To die, and leave this world that belonged to vampires, a world because of him came into fruition. However, he wasn't that kind of person, the perfect opposite actually. He liked being the cause of the blonde's suffering. It provided loads of fun to him._

_The black-haired vampire kneeled down until he was eyelevel with Naruto, not letting go the grip on his sword. "Well, I apologize. That won't be happening anytime soon. Instead, you'll be suffering here for an eternity in miserable existence, sounds fun?" Sasuke laughed coldly, amused at the horrified look on Naruto's face. This was just too fun for him._

_**A punishment suited for a failed prince…**_

_A scream of undignified horror left Naruto lips, its mirror opposite, a satanic chuckle that forever stayed etched in Naruto's mind…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto awoke with a start, perspiration running down his face in hot trails, his breath coming out short and ragged, as he sat up from his bed. He sighed tiredly, the traces of his nightmare still drifting in his mind, that cruel chuckle still ringing torturously in his ears.

It was strange…that after he just arrived in Kumogakure that he had this nightmare, right after he killed his enemy. No matter. The bastard was dead, not ever coming back from his crude grave, never to bother him again. Because the whole idea of Sasuke coming back to life sounded like a sick dream, he decided not to worry about the disturbing dreams. It was best not to dwell on these things. He needed to have a clear mind once Sakura arrived.

"Stay dead, Sasuke. Just stay dead." Naruto whispered, before laying back down, falling into a welcomed, dreamless slumber.

_How could someone stay dead if they were never dead to begin with…?_

* * *

Maxie: "Uhhhhhh...I hope you liked it...? This feels weird without my idoit brother." -Goes into an out-of-charcter silence-


End file.
